En Busca Del Retador
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Ash y sus amigos entran a un nuevo torneo... alguno de ellos lograra ser el nuevo retador... y cumplir con su sueño!
1. Chapter 1

Janvier ah revivido… aquí traigo un fic… este si lo seguiré subiendo, ya que tengo varios capítulos escritos, solo que sin corregir, espero que les guste. Y pues Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri

Prologo

Es un día tranquilo y soleado en ciudad verde, el sol hace apenas unas horas que acaba de salir. Por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad una lujosa limosina iba a toda prisa hacia la calle de la victoria hogar de la liga Pokemon. Pocos minutos le tomo a la limosina llegar a la entrada del gran edificio.

El chofer de la limosina bajo rápidamente y le abrió la puerta a su señor, un joven de unos 23 o 24 años descendió de la limosina, vestía de traje y corbata, su altura era 1.70 y de piel bronceada, su cabello era azabaches prolijamente peinado con algunos mechones uno de ellos era color plateado sus ojos no se podía decir que color era ya que eran tapados por unos lentes oscuros.

El hombre entro a paso seguro a las oficinas de la liga y se presento ante la secretaria, ella al confirmar que el joven tenia una sita con el Sr. Goodshow le hizo pasar de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe.

El hombre al entrar a la oficina se quito los lentes y con una mirada rápida recorrió toda la oficina, en ella se podía ver sobre un estante todos los trofeos de diferentes competiciones Pokemon. En las paredes se podía observar algunos cuadros donde los mejores entrenadores de la historia portaban el nombre de campeones. Al fondo de la oficina pudo distinguir un escritorio y en la silla atrás de este, estaba sentado el pequeño líder de la liga Pokemon el Sr. Goodshow.

El hombre bajito de larga barba vestía como siempre con una chamarra roja y unos shorts color verde claro y por supuesto su gorra bien puesta - Usted debe ser el Sr. Ghost – hablo tranquilamente el hombre. El joven nada mas sonrío de medio lado

Así es, es un honor al fin conocerlo Sr. Goodshow – hablo cordialmente el joven. – No me llames Señor Goodshow, al fin al cabo vamos a hacer negocios, mejor llámame Charlie como todos mis amigos – el presidente le hizo una señal para que el joven se acercara y tomara asiento frente a su escritorio. – Por lo que veo aun no han llegado sus "campeones" – hizo incapié en la ultima palabra el joven y el presidente de la compañía solo sonrío – no tardaran en llegar, eso se lo aseguro.

Curiosamente en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió mientras 3 jóvenes y una jovencita entraban a la oficina, los jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, al ver a los jóvenes el presidente solo sonrío – Oh, estos jóvenes de hoy en día, siempre hablando y haciendo su escándalo, nada como el espíritu de la juventud. – los jóvenes solo sonrieron al viejo presidente mientras cada uno se acercaba al escritorio para saludar al joven Ghost.

El primero en presentarse fue el actual campeón de la liga y maestro Pokemon – hola mi nombre es Lance y es un honor conocerlo al fin – el maestro dragón saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos al joven Ghost, este solo apretó la mano fuertemente.

La segundo en presentarse fue la mujer, actual campeona de la región de Sinnoh y también maestra Pokemon – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cintia y es un honor conocerlo – la joven se acerco al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco ante la cercanía de la hermosa mujer.

El tercero en presentarse fue el coordinador mas reconocido de todo el mundo – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wallace y es un honor conocerlo – el cordinador hizo una reverencia y le sonrío al joven.

Y por ultimo fue el campeón de la liga de Hoen – hace tiempo que no te veía "Silver" es bueno saber de ti – a diferencia de sus compañeros Silver le sonrío a Steven y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo.

El señor Goodshow sonrío y miro a los 5 jóvenes – bien jóvenes tomen asiento, los jóvenes así lo hicieron – bien joven Ghost, puede comenzar – este se levanto y miro a los 4 campeones y al presidente de la liga – es un gusto conocer a la elite de los maestros Pokemon, mi nombre como Steven ya abra revelado es Silver, soy dueño de una gran empresa encargada de los parques de diversiones mas grandes del mundo, pero ahora no vengo a hablar de mi, si no de una pregunta que la gente necesita respuesta.

Los 4 campeonas y el presidente no dijeron nada y Silver solo continuo – verán ustedes son los mejores o al menos eso dicen sus logros, pero hace tiempo que ninguno defiende su titulo – los campeones miraron a Silver con enojo, acaso el joven se atrevía a decir que no eran los mejores – no me mal interpreten, solo digo que es tiempo que sus títulos sean puestos a prueba, es decir Lance se convirtió en el mejor maestro Pokemon hace 5 años y aun nadie lo reta por ese titulo, en la situación de los demás es casi igual – Lance se puso de pie y miro a Silver – por mi no ay problema, luchare contra quien sea – el maestro dragón estaba listo para una batalla.

Silver solo sonrío – no esperaba menos de ti joven Lance, y aquí mi idea, hagamos un torneo, pero no cualquier torneo, como una liga añil, un torneo de verdad – los campeones miraron interesados a Silver – en este torneo, no solo los mejores entrenadores participaran, si no también los lideres de gimnasio y incluso los otros miembros de las diferentes elites, el propósito del torneo, sacar al mejor retador y no se preocupen por los gastos, mi compañía correera con todos los gastos.

Lance sonrío satisfecho, pero luego miro a sus compañeros y estos estaban serios – es una buena idea, pero no me convence, Lance no es el mejor de aquí – Lance miro a su amigo – de que hablas Steven soy el mejor maestro, mis títulos y logros lo dicen – Steven sonrío de medio lado – tu a mi nunca me has vencido – en eso Wallace y Cintia se pusieron de pie – es cierto Lance, tu nunca nos has vencido, por que te haces llamar campeón, sin aun no haber vencido a los mejores. – Lance miro a Cintia y luego a Wallace, de entre su chaqueta saco una pokebola – quieren una batalla, se las daré – sentencio el maestro dragón.

El Sr. Goodshow miraba la escena sorprendido, desde hace 10 años esos jóvenes se conocían y eran mejores amigos, ahora por una simple confusión iban a convertir su oficina en un campo de batalla, y eso no era nada bueno. Pero justo cuando iba a interrumpir y detener todo el pleito Silver hablo – tranquilos, no vine aquí a provocar una pelea – los 4 jóvenes se miraron a los ojos pero guardaron sus pokebolas – sabia que esto pasaría, por eso es que tengo un plan. – los campeones miraron a Silver y después de tranquilizarse un poco tomaron asiento. En verdad tenían curiosidad por saber el plan del joven Ghost.

…

Dos horas después de que la reunión comenzara, Silver salio de las instalaciones de la liga Pokemon, mientras se subía a su limosina con una sonrisa en su cara – esto en verdad será muy interesante – el joven tomo su celular y marco un numero – esta hecho, - fue lo único que dijo el joven, antes de cortar la llamada. Después de eso partió con rumbo fijo a la región de Mirai.

Dentro de la oficina del Sr. Goodshow, todo estaba tranquilo, los cuatro campeones se despedían del presidente y toman rumbo a la salida, cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerro, el señor Goodshow sonrío – así que el torneo en busca del retador, jeje, suena muy interesante, espero ver que sorpresas nos traes este campeonato, quien sabe en una de esas tengo nuevo campeón – el Sr. Goodshow, tomo el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria, era hora de informar al mundo sobre la nueva competición.

….

_Es un evento que sucede una en la historia, donde miles de entrenadores están en busca de algo que tal vez pase una vez en la vida, su momento de inmortalidad. Este año, es un momento en el que ellos buscaran su camino a la perfección, durante años, algunos han ganado campeonatos y otros solo pudieron mirar con desesperación como sus sueños se alejaban. Han entrenado por horas y armado lazos de amistad con sus pokemons con el pasar del tiempo. Pero este año ellos miraran mas aya, para algunos nacerán nuevas experiencias, para otros será el fin de un legado. Estos momentos que vivirán están llenos de destellos de grandeza. Este año la condición de ideas, lugar, región de oponentes todo eso está puesto en un mismo lugar. Ellos su__eñan con su momento y su lugar y la ves que viven una búsqueda incansable de gloria y deseo. El lugar es aquí, el momento es ahora. Bienvenidos al campeonato buscando el retador._

_Faltan solo 1 semana para que __comience, no espere mas, si eres entrenador has tus maletas, te esperamos en la isla Mirai, el estadio de la luz te espera y recuerda allí es donde tus sueños se hacen realidad y si no eres entrenador compra ya tus boletos, para ver el evento mas grande de todos los tiempos._

En pueblo paleta un joven saltaba de la emoción, después de ver anuncio en su televisor – si yo ganare el torneo y seré el retador – gritaba emocionado Ash y es que a sus 17 años aun no lograba cumplir con su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon, había ganado ya 3 campeonatos importantes, pero no suficientes para ser reconocido como maestro – Pikachu, será mejor que descansemos mañana tenemos que partir a Mirai – el Pokemon eléctrico asintió y se fue a descansar junto a su entrenador.

Ash no estaba solo emocionado, por la competición si no que también era una oportunidad para volver a ver a sus amigos, estaba seguro que May, Dawn Max y Brock participarían, había hablado con las coordinadoras y con sus mejores amigos, ellos estarían temprano en su casa para iniciar el viaje hacia Mirai. Curiosamente cuando marco el numero de la casa de Misty, sus hermanas le informaron que estaba de viaje y que no sabían como localizarla, Ash se puso triste y es que llevaba 4 años sin ver a la líder de gimnasio, pero tubo que resignarse y decirle a sus hermanas que si ella llamaba, que le buscara. – Misty donde estarás.. – fue lo ultimo que pensó el joven entrenador antes de caer dormido en su cama.

….

A la mañana siguiente Ash se vistió con una camisa negra y una sudadera color azul eléctrico ya que era invierno, se puso su pantalón de mezclilla y se abrocho las agujetas de sus tenis, después se coloco sus guantes, ahora negros con tonos azul eléctrico y su gorra. Tomo las 5 pokebolas previamente seleccionadas y luego tomo su mochila, junto con Pikachu se despidió de su madre.

Delia lo abrazo y le pidió que se cuidara y se cambiara sus ya sabe que todos los días, Ash se sonrojo y miro con desconcierto a su madre, acaso nunca dejaría de verlo como un pequeño niño, el ya tenia 17 años, aun así no le comento nada a su madre y se termino de despedir de ella, mientras partía junto con Pikachu a las afueras de pueblo paleta, donde sus amigos ya lo estarían esperando.

Al llegar a las salida de pueblo paleta vio a sus amigos y noto que habían cambiado, Brock, seguía siendo mas alto que el, pero sus facciones eran mas maduras y su forma de vestir había cambiado, ahora llevaba una sudadera naranja y debajo de esta una camisa en negro, su pantalón era color café claro y con bolsillos laterales y su mochila había cambiado por un morral.

Luego miro a sus dos amigas, la primera fue May, la cual a sus 16 años era una hermosa jovencita la coordinadora vestía con un conjunto parecido al de su primer viaje incluyendo el color, solo que sobre la blusa llevaba una sudadera del mismo color que su ropa y alrededor de ella una bufanda blanca, también había cambiado sus tenis por unas botas negras sin tacón y se notaba que la edad hacia maravillas en ella eso si su pañoleta esta igual.

Alado de ella estaba Dawn, la cual también había cambiado y ahora parecía mas una jovencita, ella vestía con una blusa azul marino de mangas cortas y sobre ella una gabardina color blanco, en ves de falda llevaba unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras, su peinado era igual y su gorro era blanco con colores en negro, la joven también le sonrío a Ash al verlo

Y Max había crecido y ahora estaba casi de la estatura de su hermana, a sus 13 años se notaba aun que era un niño, pero Ash recordó en ese momento que el hermano de May había llegado a la final de la liga Sinnoh en su último torneo, supo que era un rival de cuidado. El joven Max, vestía con una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter verde, sus pantalones eran azul oscuro.

Ash sonrío al ver que sus amigos habían cambiado, pero también sonrío al verlos a los ojos, se notaba que seguían siendo los mismo. Saludo con entusiasmo todos y luego miro hacia el camino que llevaba al bosque verde – ¡a la carga! – grito el entrenador y sus amigos sonrieron al ver que Ash siempre seria Ash y junto a el salieron corriendo con dirección a Mirai.

…..

Mientras Ash y sus amigos partían hacia ciudad carmín, para tomar el barco que los llevara a Mirai, en el puerto de ciudad carmín una joven pelirroja descendía de su barco, ella vestía con una blusa azul marino sin mangas, sobre ella una chamarra color amarillo, su pantalón era azul fuerte y su calzado eran unas botas sin tacón color negro, su pelo estaba suelto. Alado de ella iba un golduck – bien golduck, es hora de cumplir con mi sueño y ser la mas grande maestra Pokemon de pokemons de agua, y para lograrlo tendré que vencer a todos.. – lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de suspiro y el Pokemon acuático vio a su entrenadora, al mirar sus ojos noto un dejo de nostalgia. Misty miro al cielo y solo suspiro – tendré que vencer a Ash… -

Continuara.

Espero que les aya gustado, saludos a Silver Ghost, Mistyket, Aizen y Ai no baka! XD jajá se cuidan


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Mirai Tierra de Problemas y Aventuras

Mirai más que un continente era un grupo de isla de gran turismo. En la isla principal donde se llevaría acabo la competencia había una gran montaña, sobre esta estaba el estadio donde la final del campeonato se llevaría acabo. Alrededor de la montaña había una ciudad y grandes edificios todos estos eran hoteles. Pero en cada punto de la isla principal había un campo de batalla, los cuales eran hielo, hierba, roca y agua.

Entrenadores de todo el mundo tomaban sus barcos para llegar a Mirai ya que no había pista de aterrizaje para viajar en aviones y en uno de esos barcos iba el joven Ash Ketchum y sus amigos, aun que había una leve lluvia el barco no corría riesgos y navegaba tranquilo. Pero por motivos de la lluvia muchas de las diversiones del barco no se podían disfrutar como era la alberca o el mirar a los pokemons acuáticos por la borda así como ir al las actividades cerca de la alberca.

Para compensarlo el barco tenia su propio campo de batallas dentro de este y el capitán del barco le pareció buena idea organizar un pequeño torneo para distraer a los visitantes y que nos se aburrieran.

Ash decidió participar, mientras que los demás decidieron no participar. En el torneo solo había 16 entrenadores inscritos así que seria un mini torneo de eliminación directa y solo 1 Pokemon por entrenador.

El torneo no fue problema para Ash que llego a la final fácilmente. Su rival era un joven de la región de Johto su nombre era Wolf.

Wolf era un entrenador de unos 21 años con cabello de color negro el vestía con pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa plateada, sobre esta llevaba una chamarra de piel color negra. Su vestimenta era la de una persona ruda, pero lo que mas llamo a Ash la atención fue su mirada, esos ojos plateados le daban un toque aterrador al sujeto – Ash de pueblo paleta, eh oído de ti, muéstrame lo que tienes.

La vos del entrenador era ronca y era un poco atemorizarte, pero Ash nunca se dejaría asustar por algo así – Pikachu – el Pokemon eléctrico entro al campo – ahora veras lo que tengo – Wolf sonrío y saco una pokebola – yo te elijo Swamper – el Pokemon rugió al entrar al campo y luego miro al Pikachu, el arbitro levanto las banderas y la batalla comenzó.

…

Mientras un barco proveniente de ciudad carmín hacia su arribo a la costa de Mirai, del barco bajaba una joven pelirroja acompañada por su Golduck.

Al bajar del barco la joven noto, que justo frente a ella se hallaba una gran montaña y en la cima se podía ver un gran estadio, alrededor de la montaña se podía ver la zona de hoteles y uno de ellos se podía ver las insignias "C.P". Misty sonrío y empezó su camino hacia el edificio.

Al llegar a la entrada del centro Pokemon Misty se sorprendió, nunca en todos sus viajes había visto un centro Pokemon tan grande y es que sobrepasaba los 40 pisos de altos. Después de quitarse la impresión Misty decidió entrar al centro Pokemon, la joven noto que estaba muy lleno y muchas enfermeras Joys que corrían por todo el lugar atendiendo a los diferentes entrenadores, todos ellos seguros eran la competencia.

Misty miro hacia todos lados buscando a algún conocido – me pregunto si Ash y los demás estarán en esta competencia – Golduck miro a su entrenadora y sonrío con malicia, Misty ignoro a su Pokemon y decidió que lo mejor seria registrarse, así que camino hacia la fila que daba al mostrador.

Después de unos minutos llego al mostrador y amablemente la enfermera Joy la atendió – supongo que vienes al torneo – Misty afirmo y la enfermera Joy le tomo sus datos. Después de haberse registrado, la joven líder pidió una habitación y la enfermera le dio una llave y le dijo cual seria su cuarto por todo el torneo

Misty camino hacia el elevador, su habitación estaba en el piso numero 21, así que espero tranquila a que el ascensor llegara, cuando la puerta se abrió la joven se sorprendió – sorprende lo que acarrea el viento – dijo el sujeto del ascensor mientras la joven se sorprendió de ver a un viejo amigo.

…

Mientras en el barco, la final resulto ser mas dura para Ash de lo que el esperaba, y es que Pikachu se veía realmente cansado y el Swamper del rival se veía en muy buen estado. El entrenador de pueblo paleta no entendía como era posible – si eso es todo lo que tienes, será mejor que termine ahora contigo – Wolf sentencio victoria y ordeno a su Swamper que usara hydrobomba. El poderoso ataques dirigió hacia Pikachu, este dio un salto y lo esquivo – acábalo, golpe dinámico – Pikachu y Ash se sorprendieron y es que Swamper se anticipo al salto de Pikachu y le conecto el fuerzo puñetazo.

Wolf sonrío – se acabo – pero su sonrisa se borro cuando noto que Pikachu se aferro al puño de Swamper sin soltarlo – Pikachu trueno – con sus ultimas energías Pikachu lanzo su mayor descarga, Swamper soltó un aullido de dolor.

Después de la descarga Pikachu callo sin energías mientras Swamper se trababa de reponer del dolor, Pikachu no pudo levantarse y Swamper siguió en pie dando el triunfo para Wolf, pero este veía fijamente a Ash y a su Pikachu, soltó un chasquido de lengua y mando llamar a Swamper.

Ash levanto a Pikachu y lo felicito por el esfuerzo y luego miro a Wolf como se alejaba – oye Wolf, la próxima ves yo te venceré – el nombrado siguió su camino mientras los amigos de Ash se acercaban al entrenador y juntos fueron al centro Pokemon para que Pikachu fuera atendido.

…

Ya al anochecer en la isla de Mirai, mas específicamente en una de las mansiones, Wallace el mejor coordinado del mundo caminaba tranquilamente hacia el patio que tenia vista al mar y quería ver como se ponía el sol, cuando llego a pudo ver en todo su esplendor como el astro rey se ponía dando una imagen perfecta, el siendo un gran coordinado podía ver la belleza en todas partes y que mejor que viendo un atardecer, cuando el sol se termino de poner empezó su camino hacia la mansión, tenia una cena importante con sus compañeros y no quería llegar tarde.

Solo dio unos paso hacia la mansión, cuando una sombra apareció frente a el – quien eres tu – pregunto tranquilamente el coordinador, el sujeto miro hacia donde había sido la puesta del sol, el coordinador lo imito y en eso del agua salio una gran serpiente de color verde – eso es.. Rayquaza – alcanzo a decir el coordinador bastante sorprendido.

…

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la cena termino y Lance que estaba preocupado por su amigo fue a ver por que no contestaba el teléfono y por que no se presento en la cena.

Cuando llego a la casa del coordinador toco barias veces a la puerta pero nadie le atendió y esto preocupo a Lance, el sabia que Wallace no era de las personas que se retrasaran, con una fuerte patada abrió la puerta de la casa y la recorrió rápidamente no encontró a Wallace en ella en eso recordó que Wallace tenia la costumbre de quedarse horas viendo al mar así que Lance fue a corroborar sus sospechas.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa que lo primero que vio fue el gigantesco Gyarados de su amigo y por su aspecto se veía muy herido, Lance se acerco con cuidado al Pokemon y este al sentir la presencia se giro y con furia trato de atacar a Lance, este con un movimiento rápido esquivo el ataque del Pokemon quedando frente a el. En eso noto a Wallace, estaba siendo enrollado por Gyarados, el Pokemon se veía herido, pero su entrenador se veía terrible, lleno de heridas y parecía que estaba perdiendo sangre, el maestro dragón entendió que el Pokemon estaba protegiendo a su entrenador y ahorita el era una amenaza para el y su entrenador.

De su chamarra saco una pokebola el Gyarados de Wallace rugió, pero Lance se movió lentamente y dejo la pokebolas en el suelo, para que se abriera sola de ella apareció un Gyarados solo que este era de color rojo, Lance le indico a su Pokemon que le dijera al otro Gyarados que venia a ayudar y que tenia que ayudar a Wallace ahora o seria demasiado tarde. Los dos Gyarados entablaron una conversación, aun que para Lance eran puros rugidos de furia mas que una conversación.

En eso el Gyarados de Wallace miro a Lance y este le regreso la mirada, poco a poco se separo de su entrenador mientras este era recostado en el suelo – no te preocupes yo lo ayudare – el Gyarados solo asintió antes de caer inconciente.

Lance se acerco a Wallace y noto que su camisa estaba destruida y tenia múltiples heridas, además de que sangraba de un hombro y de la cabeza – demonios esto no se ve bien – con cuidado Lance tomo la pokebola de Gyarados y lo regreso, después regreso a su Gyarados rojo y llamo a su Dragonite – Dragonite ayúdame con Wallace, hay que llevarlo al hospital, pero con mucho cuidado – el Pokemon dragón tomo entre sus garras a Wallace y lance monto al Pokemon dragón.

Les tomo poco minutos llegar al hospital, allí los doctores tomaron a Wallace y se lo llevaron a urgencias, mientras Lance y Dragonite se quedaban solo – amigo lleva esta pokebola a la enfermera Joy y dale esta carta – Lance termino de escribir la carta y se la dio a su Pokemon, este emprendió el vuelo lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras Lance fue al video teléfono y llamo al señor Goodshow y a los demás elites.

Habían pasado dos horas desde el incidente y en el hospital estaban, Lance, Cintia, Steven, Karen, Ágata, Koga, Will, Bruno, Drake y otros elites que habían llegado para la competencia, también estaba el – quien puro hacer esto – la vos de Steven era de furia total, por ver el mal estado de su mejor amigo.

Nadie respondió y todos estaban tratando de encontrar algún culpable – no lo sabemos, pero le aseguro que lo encontraremos – dijo una oficial Jenny que había oído las palabras de el maestro – espero que así sea oficial – Lance se acerco a la oficial mientras que Cintia y Karen trataban de apoyar a un furioso y desesperado Steven – tiene alguna pista – pregunto tranquilamente Lance – si, al parecer fue un Pokemon tipo dragón el que hizo esto, aun que no ay suficientes pruebas, por el momento interrogare a todos los entrenadores que tenga al menos un Pokemon y estén ahorita en la isla – Lance miro a la oficial y luego asintió – supongo que eso nos incluye a mi y a los demás elite que tenga un Pokemon dragón – me temo que si – Lance suspiro y se masajeo la cien – no ay problema – Lance le informo a todos la situación y tanto el como Drake y Cintia se fueron con la oficial.

…

Así paso toda la noche la oficial trabajando en el caso de Wallace, pero sin recibir alguna pista. Lance, Drake y Cintia caminaban de regreso a sus casas, para poder recuperarse de la larga noche, la caminata era en silencio y nadie decía nada, pero los 3 pensaban en las palabras de la oficial – puede que este ataque sea contra la elite, así que cuídense todos – después de unos segundos Drake tomo la palabra – chicos, esto es muy serio, será mejor que siempre estemos alerta y si pueden nunca estén solos – los dos jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras del mayor, que aun que se oían frías, ellos sabían que no lo eran ya que el hombre preocupado por sus amigos y compañeros, en el caso de Lance su familiar.

…

Mientras ajena a todo lo que pasaba con los elite una joven pelirroja se levantaba de la cama con muy buen humor – no puedo creer que este aquí – sonrío con alegría – este será un gran torneo y con el aquí el titulo será mucho mas difícil – después su semblante se torno serio – me pregunto si Ash y los demás vendrán – Misty ya conocía la respuesta aun que aun no estaba listo para verlo.

Alejando esos pensamientos se vistió rápidamente y tomo sus pokebolas, cuando salio del centro Pokemon fue corriendo hacia uno de los campos de practica que estaban cerca del centro Pokemon, cuando llego vio a un sujeto de estatura media y ojos y cabello negro, vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos de vestir, tenia una camisa roja puesta y una gabardina elegante color negro abierta.

Misty lo saludo desde el otro lado del campo y el sujeto con un moviendo de mano y luego saco una pokebola – espero que hayas mejorado desde la ultima ves – Misty sonrío confiada – ya lo veras te voy a ganar esta ves Aizen – y en eso los dos lanzaron una pokebola al aire

…

Mientras en otro lugar de la región, un barco hacia su arribo a la región, de este barco Ash, Brock, May, Max y Dawn hacían si llegada – bien muchachos es hora de ganar un torneo, espero que estén listos por que no pienso perder – sus amigos sonrieron – nosotros tampoco pensamos perder Ash – dijeron al mismo tiempo y poco a poco fueron descendiendo del barco, esperando el comenzar del torneo sin saber que esta seria la competencia mas dura y llena de aventuras que tal ves no puedan superar.

Continuara.

Jajajajaja bien lo acabe! Jajaja saludos a Aizen, Silver, Mistyket, Ai y a toda la banda, jejeje la vdd no me gusto como termino el cap… pero bueno es parte del trabajo, capítulos de relleno siempre van XD este es uno creo lol se cuidan n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 Guerras Declaradas

Ash y sus amigos habían llegado al centro pokemon donde fueron atendidos por una de las tantas enfermeras Joy. Después de registrarse a la competición la enfermera Joy les dio a cada uno una habitación. El grupo se dirigió al ascensor y subieron hasta el piso 23 donde sus habitaciones estaban.

Ash abrió la puerta de la suya y al ver la habitación sonrío, era muy grande y cómoda, tenia todo lo necesario que necesitaría en la competencia, dejo su mochila en el suelo y camino hacia la ventana que tenia vista al estadio, Pikachu se subió a su hombro – bien amigo es hora de entrenar un poco antes de la competición – el roedor eléctrico solo asintió, y junto a su entrenador fue al los campos de entrenamiento.

…

Mientras en el edificio de la liga pokemon, un hombre entraba rápidamente a la oficina del señor Goodshow – ¡como es eso que Wallace esta en coma! – grito rápidamente Silver.

El Señor Goodshow miro al joven y luego con mirada seria le respondió – fue un ataque al parecer de un pokemon dragón, no tengo mas detalles. – Silver miro al líder de la liga – un pokemon dragón, hacerle eso a los pokemons de uno de los más grandes elites del mundo, eso es totalmente – pero antes de que terminara la oración la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir

Los dos hombres se giraron y vieron a Steven Stone – es totalmente improbable – dijo de la nada el joven maestro – en realidad iba a decir otra palabra – dijo con fastidio Silver.

Los tres hombres se miraron en un incomodo silencio hasta que Silver volvió a tomar la palabra – no abra sido un entrenador – pregunto Silver al señor Goodshow – se tiene esa teoría, pero es poco probable, es decir quien tiene la fuerza para vencer a un elite en una batalla y además con un solo pokemon – los tres hombres se miraron – lo ay – Steven y el presidente miraron a Silver – Lance – menciono el Sr. Goodshow.

….

Mientras en los campos de entrenamiento una pareja de jóvenes salía del campo de entrenamiento – sigues siendo muy fuerte Aizen – dijo con alegría la pelirroja – también has mejorado Misty – los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino pero en eso notaron que muchos entrenadores estaban corriendo hacia uno de los campos – que estará pasando – se pregunto la pelirroja – vamos – fue lo que dijo Aizen y los dos tomaron rumbo hacia ese campo.

….

En la oficina del señor Goodshow el ambiente parecía haberse calmado, después de que entre Steven y el lograron convencer a Silver que Lance no seria capas de algo así.

En eso el teléfono de la oficina sonó y el señor Goodshow lo tomo, Steven y Silver veían como el señor Goodshow cambiaba su mirada siempre tranquila a una mas seria, después de unos minutos colgó el teléfono y miro a los dos jóvenes – tenemos problemas, será mejor que vallamos a los campos de entrenamiento.

…..

Ash y Pikachu estaban llegando a los campos de entrenamiento cuando de la nada una gran nave apareció en los despejados cielos, pero eso no fue lo que preocupo al joven de pueblo paleta, lo que lo preocupo fue que esa nave tenia como escudo letra "R" – esto no puede ser bueno Pikachu vamos a ver que pasa – tanto entrenador como pokemon se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde la nave estaba aterrizando.

No tardo mucho Ash y Pikachu en llegar al campo, llegaron justos en el momento que la puerta de la nave se abría, poco a poco la gente fue llegando para ver quien era el que bajaba de la nave, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a el mismísimo Giovanni Milenio bajar de la nave, junto a su Persian - ¡Giovanni! – grito el joven de pueblo paleta y se puso frente a el.

El líder de la organización criminal más peligrosa del mundo pokemon estaba bajando de la nave cuando un grito le llama su atención – pero si es el joven Ketchum – tanto Giovanni y Ash se miran con furia

En ese momento tanto Misty y Aizen llegan a ver el espectáculo Misty no tarda en reconocer a Ash y a Giovanni, se preocupa mas al ver las miradas que se lanzan – que haces aquí Giovanni – el líder del equipo Rocket solo sonríe – eh venido a participar – Ash lo mira con confusión – tu no tienes lugar aquí y lo sabes – grita un entrenador a espaldas de Ash.

El joven Ketchum reconoce la vos y se gira para ver a Gary Oak sonríe al ver que su rival/amigo esta allí, pero lo que lo sorprende mas es que entre la multitud logra distinguir una cabellera pelirroja – Misty – tanto Misty como Ash se miran a los ojos pero el encuentro de miradas no dura mucho ya que son interrumpidos por Giovanni.

Y que tu me lo vas a impedir – Ash regresa su atención a Giovanni – claro que si Pikachu – Pikachu se pone frente a Ash listo para atacar, sin que Giovanni diga nada su Persian se pone delante de el – te venceré y te entregare a la policía y así ya no podrás hacer mas daño a los pokemon – Misty a lo lejos sonríe al ver que Ash seguía siendo el mismo – así que ese es Ash, se viste como payaso – Misty miro a Aizen – y ese tal líder del equipo Rocket parece ser puras palabras – sin decir mas Aizen se empezó a alejar del lugar – mientras no se metan en tu camino no tienen importancia ¿verdad? – Pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo – así es Misty.

En eso alado de Pikachu un Blastoise aparecio – Gary – Ash miro a su rival – ese sujeto es peligroso – en eso de la multitud James, Jessie y Meowth se pusieron a lado de su jefe – ustedes que hacen aquí trío de inútiles y por que visten con ropa de vendedores – pregunto molesto el líder del team Rocket – jefecito no se enoje estamos aquí para apoyarlo – dice Meowth, en eso Jessie y James están apunto de sacar sus pokebolas para iniciar la batalla – ¡alto!

Todos los presentes se giraron y abrieron paso a el líder de la liga el señor Goodshow, al patrocinador de la liga Silver Ghosth y a Lance, Cintia y Steven Stone – Milenio cuanto tiempo, me alegro que hayas podido venir – Silver y Giovanni se sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos – Ghosth sabes que si tu me invitas no tengo por que negarme – todos los presentes tenían cara de no entender menos el presidente de la liga – pero que esta pasando aquí – grito Ash – tanto Silver como Giovanni miraron al joven Ketchum – pues el es un participante y un invitado especial del señor Ghosth por lo tanto puede estar aquí y participar – dijo Lance con molestia – pero Lance el es el criminal mas buscado de todas las regiones – Lance lo miro – lo se, pero en Mirai hay una ley que dice que todos los que estén en el territorio de la región están absueltos de cualquier problema o crimen – dijo el señor Goodshow – eso no puede ser – en eso Ash sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro.

Era Giovanni el cual le sonreía – así es Ketchum, tu y yo tenemos los mismos derechos en esta región, - Ash rápidamente se sacudió y se alejo de el – no me toques – Giovanni le sonrío con cinismo y se empezó a alejar con Silver mientras todos los entrenadores los miraban, en eso Ash vio como sus amigos empezaban a acercarse a el – estas bien Ash – pregunto preocupada May – si estoy bien – en eso Ash recordó haber visto a Misty el joven se giro al lugar donde estaba la pelirroja y noto que ya no estaba, sin pensarlo salio corriendo en su búsqueda. Sus amigos lo miraron alejarse – este torneo será muy peligroso y interesante – todos se giraron y vieron a Paul.

Brock sonrío y Dawn lo fue rápidamente a saludar, mientras May y Max no lo conocían Brock se los presento.

….

Mientras Ash junto a Pikachu corrían por todo el lugar, Ash esperaba que su fiel amigo encontrara el rastro de Misty y estaba en lo cierto ya que Pikachu corría con una dirección fija, en eso a lo lejos Ash logro distinguir la cabellera de Misty – buen trabajo Pikachu – el pokemon eléctrico subió al hombro de su entrenador – ¡Misty! – la pelirroja reconoció al instante la vos de Ash y se detuvo se giro – _bien Misty, sabias que tarde o temprano tenias que enfrentarlo –_ la pelirroja puso una sonrisa en su cara al ver a Ash – hola Ash – el joven que acaba de alcanzarla le sonrío – Misty, en verdad eres tu, estas muy cambiada, casi no te reconozco aya atrás si no es por tus ojos – Misty se ruborizo – este gracias Ash, tu también estas cambiado – el joven sonrío y se acerco para darle un abrazo de amigos, Misty se alejo – pasa algo Misty – Ash miraba con confusión a su amiga – no, no pasa nada Ash, solo que ah pasado tiempo. – Ash suspiro – si ah pasado mucho tiempo, supongo que vienes a participar al torneo – Misty miro a Ash – no Ash, vengo a ganar este torneo –

La determinación en las palabras de Misty sorprendió un poco a Ash pero su espíritu competitivo salio a la luz – primero tendrás que vencerme Misty – sonrío con confianza el joven de pueblo paleta – eso es lo que pienso hacer Ash, ni tu ni nadie me vencerá – Ash recordaba que Misty era competitiva, pero ahora su mirada era de una gran determinación a Ash no le gusto la mirada y se puso serio – eso esta por verse Misty, por que eh venido para ganar – tanto Misty como Ash se miraron a la cara – bien Ketchum, te veré en el campo de batalla –

Ash le sonrío con arrogancia – eso es si logras pasar las eliminatorias – como era de esperarse Ash se irrito sin saber bien cuando Misty lo llamaba Ketchum – aun que, es probable que las pases, con tu actitud de Gyarados, es probable que asustes a todos tus rivales menos a mi.

Misty miro con enojo a Ash – sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro Ketchum – sin decir mas la pelirroja se empezó a alejar de Ash – vamos Pikachu, tenemos que prepararnos para el torneo – cuando Ash se giro noto a una persona que se acercaba a el – veo que además de perdedor en batallas no sabes tratar a una mujer – Ash reconoció a Wolf – nadie te dijo que es malo espiar – dijo fastidiado Ash – la verdad no – sonrío con arrogancia – igual no te preocupes por ese bombón, ya que yo seré el campeón – Ash lo miro – eso no pasara yo te venceré a ti y a Misty y a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino y solo espero que tu y yo combatamos – Wolf lo miro con confusión – ¿y eso? – Pregunto el entrenador – tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes – sin decir mas, ash se alejo de Wolf el que lo miro alejarse y luego sonrío – ese idiota esta muy confiado –

…

Mientras en la jefatura de policía la oficial Jenny terminaba de interrogar al ultimo entrenador dragón – bien Janvier estas libre – Janvier sonrío a la oficial y se dispuso a salir, el joven era Janvier era un entrenador de la región de Jotho y media aproximadamente 1.90 de estatura, y tenia el cabello negro y ojos cafés, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y unos tenis tipo skate negros, su camina era de color negra de manga corta y sobre ella llevaba una chamarra naranja, una gorra tipo de baseball color negra la llevaba hacia atrás. El joven Janvier era el máximo sospechoso del ataque a Wallace ya que era un entrenador tipo dragón, pero en el interrogatorio y gracias a unos testigos, se descubrió que el joven era inocente, y había pasado esa noche con su novia.

Solo dígame Jan, oficial – el joven le sonrío a la oficial y esta le regreso la sonrisa – siento las molestias, pero tenia que verificar a todos los posibles sospechosos, lo que le paso a Wallace es muy serio – Jan asintió – la comprendo, ahora si me disculpa me ratio – cuando el joven iba a salir de la jefatura se topo con Lance, el maestro dragón lo miro pero no dijo nada, en cambio Jan le mando una mirada de furia – tu reinado como el mas grande, maestro dragón esta por morir Lance. – el maestro dragón lo miro rápidamente pero el joven ya estaba algo lejos – _por que hoy en día todo es amenazas _- se pregunto Lance – en eso recordó que tenia que hablar con Jenny – oficial, creo que tengo a su sospechoso – Jenny le sonrío a Lance – en serio, ¿quien es? – Lance suspiro – Giovanni Milenio…

Continuara…

Lose! Mucho tiempo… pero es que me gana la flojera… pero bueno la imaginación no me dejaba de molestar y por eso regrese a subir otro cap! Espero que les guste, honestamente a mi no me gusta como esta quedando la historia bien bien, tengo muchos detalles que llenar… pero bueno espero que les guste… no soy el mejor escritor, pero me gusta hacerlo así que espero mejorar con el tiempo, se cuidan y un review no estaría mal! Saludos a Aizen baka, memoriesofkagome, Misty ket, a Silver gasparin, AI no baka XD y etc de la banda que me lee n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 Comienza el Torneo

Desde la llegada del líder del equipo Rocket el resto de los días para que comenzara la competición estuvieron en relativa calma. Los amigos de Ash se toman los días de diferentes formas.

Ash se la pasaba todo el día en el campo de entrenamiento y solo salía para comer y cambiar a sus pokemons.

Brock se la pasaba todo el día en el centro Pokemon tratando de encontrar alguna chica linda a quien invitar a cita, para su mala suerte fue rechazado en numerosas ocasiones.

May, se encontró con Drew y con Harley se pasaba casi todo el día con ellos, Dawn mientras se la pasaba entrenando con Paul, el joven entrenador de Sinnoh parecía molesto con su presencia, pero nunca se lo hizo saber. Max por su parte se la paso en las salas de computación estudiando a todos los participantes, el joven hermano de may tenia la esperanza que con conocimientos de estrategias podría hacerse con la victoria del torneo.

Misty al igual que Ash iba mucho a los campos de entrenamiento solo que ella por obvias razones iba a los campos de entrenamiento para pokemons acuáticos, en uno de esos campos la joven líder tubo la suerte de practicar con Lorelei una de las elites de Kanto.

Así pasaron los días hasta que el día del comienzo del torneo llego, el torneo daría comienzo y con un total de más 4096 participantes este torneo levantaba grandes expectaciones, las reglas del torneo eran simples, las preliminares serian un torneo de eliminación directa, cada entrenador podría usar solo 1 Pokemon, las batallas serian en los campos de entrenamiento.

Después de las primeras preliminares, solo quedarían 256 entrenadores, los cuales se dividirán en grupos de 4 entrenadores, en estas batallas los entrenadores podrán usar 3 Pokemon por batalla. De los grupos el mejor entrenador pasara a la siguiente ronda.

Al final del torneo de grupos, solo quedaran 64 partisipantes que llegaran al torneo final, de eliminación directa en combates de 3 contra 3, y las batallas serán en campos de agua, hierva, roca o hielo, esa decisión dependerá del sorteo, cuando quedaran solo 8 participantes los combates serán totales y se llevaran acabo en el estadio de la luz.

El campeón del torneo final será conocido como el retador máximo y podrá desafiar a Lance por el titulo de campeón.

Esas fueron las reglas que Brock les leyó a sus amigos antes de partir a los campos de entrenamiento donde las batallas comenzarían. Ash, Brock, May, Dawn y Max llegaron en pocos minutos a los campos de entrenamiento, en la entrada Gary y Drew se les unieron, para desilusión de Dawn, Paul no se veía por ninguna parte.

En eso de los micrófonos de los campos de entrenamiento se empiezan a anunciar las primeras batallas. Cuando se termino de dar el anuncio, el grupo se tuvo que dividir ya que todos tenían combates en diferentes campos.

Ash se dirigió al campo 13 donde su combate comenzaría en 5 minutos, no tardo mucho en llegar al campo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Misty salía de el, la joven pelirroja miro también con sorpresa a Ash, los dos entrenadores se miraron por unos segundo, pero en eso alguien a espalda de Misty salio llorando, era un niño de aproximadamente 12 años.

Los dos entrenadores vieron como el niño se iba, luego el joven de paleta miro a Misty – te dije que ibas a asustar a todos – Misty se puso roja del enojo y cuando le iba a gritar a algo a Ash, este entro corriendo al campo ya que su batalla estaba por comenzar.

Misty decidió quedarse a ver la batalla de Ash – espero que no pierdas en tu primera batalla Ketchum – el joven entrenador la miro y sonrio – solo mira y aprende – en eso una joven entro al campo de batalla.

Era una joven de unos 21 años de cabello chino y negro, vestía toda de negro y su larga cabellera negra la tenia atada a una cola de caballo, el arbitro compro que fueran los entrenadores – esta batalla es entre Ash Ketchum y Emily Nizami, será una batalla de 1 solo Pokemon, el ganador pasara a la segunda preliminar, por regla los dos entrenadores escogerán a su Pokemon al mismo tiempo – fue allí donde Misty noto algo en Ash – ¿_donde estará Pikachu?._

En eso Misty sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giro rápidamente y vio a su amigo Brock alado de ella junto con Pikachu – ¿Brock que haces aquí? – el criador sonrio – eso debería preguntar yo – Misty le regreso la sonrisa y los dos se dieron un abrazo de amigos – veo que te sigues preocupando por Ash – Misty se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mira – nada de eso, simplemente acaba de terminar mi combate y decidí ver el suyo, tengo que estudiar a mis rivales – Brock soltó una carcajada – podrás engañarlo a el, pero a mi no Misty – la pelirroja ya no dijo nada y los dos amigos se giraron para ver la batalla de Ash.

Ash escogió a su Infernape y Emily escogió a Weavile, el árbitro dio comienzo a la batalla, la joven entrenadora al ver la desventaja de tipo decidió llevar el combate a una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese fue un gran error por parte de ella ya que el cuerpo a cuerpo era una de las especialidades del Infernape de Ash – súper puño Infernape – el golpe fue directo y tumbo a Weavile – ahora acábalo con rueda de fuego – el ataque fue tan rápido que no dejo a Weavile reaccionar, el arbitro no tardo en levantar la bandera para darle la victoria al joven de pueblo paleta – ¡ja viste eso Misty! –

La pelirroja miraba a Ash y lo que mas llamo su atención fue ese Pokemon, nunca había visto ese Pokemon – _debe ser de la región de Sinnoh, se ve muy fuerte, _ - la pelirroja sonrio al ver que su amigo se había convertido en un rival de cuidado – no esta nada mal Ketchum – Brock solo miro a sus amigos y puso sus manos en cada hombro de sus amigos – niños, no quiero peleas, hace mucho que no estamos los 3 juntos.

Tanto Misty como Ash miraron al criador – es cierto, desde aquella ves – Misty miro a Ash y vio en su mirada una mezcla de tristeza _– acaso aun piensa en aquella despedida – _La joven también puso mirada triste, aquella experiencia había sido muy dura para ella, mucho mas que para Ash, que siguió conociendo amigos y teniendo aventuras, mientras ella se quedaba en el gimnasio.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y los 3 entrenadores se giraron – ¡Aizen! – grito la pelirroja, el joven que pasaba por allí con un gesto de la cabeza saludo a Misty – bueno ash, Brock nos seguimos viendo – Misty se acerco a Aizen y Ash lo miro con desconfianza – Misty quien es ese – Aizen paso alado de los dos entrenadores y no dijo nada, mientras Misty le siguió – ya ash es un amigo – en eso Ash se acerco a el – ¿quien eres? ¿Y que eres de Misty? – Aizen nada mas lo miro – soy lo que debo ser, ya sea su compañero o aquel que la saque de donde no quiere estar – Ash se molesto por esas palabras, pero antes de que dijera algo Misty lo detuvo – Ash no lo molestes, ya que tu estas asiendo un escándalo, somos amigos y ahora nos vamos tenemos cosas que hablar – sin decir mas Aizen y Misty se alejaron del lugar.

Tanto ash como Brock la vieron partir – eso si fue raro, en especial ese sujeto – el joven de paleta solo asintió.

…

El resto del día paso tranquilamente, Ash y sus amigos tuvieron tres duelos mas, para dar con concluida la primera ronda de preliminares, para alegría de todos, fue que el grupo logro avanzar a la siguiente ronda, el siguiente día era de descanso y en la noche se haría un sorteo para los grupos del la siguiente ronda.

Pero lejos del centro Pokemon, en una mansión que estaba cerca de la costa un par de hombres tomaban unas copas – este torneo es demasiado fácil, si todos son así no tardare en hacerme con la victoria – Giovanni soltó una carcajada al oír las palabras de Silver – es increíble que estés participando, es decir eres un pésimo entrenador – Silver sonrio con arrogancia – es mi torneo y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, por cierto, ¿como te fue con los policías?

Milenio cambio su mirada por una seria – esos idiotas pensaron que yo era el culpable de un ataque a Wallace, pobres entupidos debiste ver sus caras cuando comprobé mi inocencia – Silver soltó la carcajada – la policía siempre me ah dado pena, pero creo que es mas útil que ese trío de inútiles que trabaja para ti – Giovanni sonrio – ja ellos están despedidos desde hace unas horas, en verdad son unos inútiles, además pueden arruinar mi plan – Silver se puso serio – sabes que este plan solo puede llevarse acabo 1 sola ves, yo ya cumplí, ahora es tu turno – milenio sonrio – tranquilízate, yo nunca dejo de cumplir mi parte – ambos hombres se miraron y luego soltaron una carcajada.

…

Esa misma noche en un club nocturno un trío de mujeres salía de este – Cintia, eres toda una guarra – decía una Karen totalmente borracha – ¡cállate! Que la única guarra es Lorelei – la maestra de pokemons acuáticos y de hielo se andaba tambaleando – ¡no griten que me duele la cabeza! – Grito Lorelei – ¡tu eres la que esta gritando! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Cintia y Karen.

Así siguieron las mujeres asiendo escándalo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Cintia, como Karen y Lorelei, eran muy amiga de la campeona esta las invito a quedarse ya que estaban súper borrachas, las dos aceptaron diciendo que la borracha era Cintia.

Mientras en el club nocturno, Steven Stone salía de el lugar, el estaba igual o mas borracho que las muchachas y ahorita se dirigía a casa de Cintia, tenia que gritarle muchas cosas, como se atrevió a decirle a ese sujeto que el era gay, casi fue violado por ese sujeto, el era bromista, pero esto era demasiado.

La campeona saco su llavero y saco la llave de su casa para abrir la puerta, cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta de la casa las tres jóvenes se sorprendieron de ver a alguien al otro lado de la puerta – ¡quien eres tú! – gritaron las 3 mujeres, el hombre no contesto y en eso un fuerte rugido se escucho por todo el lugar.

…..

Una fuerte explosión hizo que el campeón se levantara de la cama – pero que fue eso – Lance que estaba viviendo a dos calles de la casa Cintia se vistió rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana a ver si veía algo, lo que vio lo asusto era mucho fuego y venia de la casa de – ¡Cintia! – el campeón no tardo en tomar sus pokebolas y saco a Dragonite, voló sobre el y en pocos segundos estaba en la entrada o lo que quedaba de la casa de Cintia.

Lance entro rápidamente a la casa buscando con desesperación a Cintia, cuando llego al patio de la campeona, se sorprendió de ver a las tres mujeres en el suelo, no tardo en llegar a donde estaban ellas y descubrió que estaban solamente inconscientes, en eso un fuerte rugido se escucho por todo el lugar, Lance levanto la mirada y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Era el mismísimo Rayquaza el que volaba lejos del lugar – así que ese fue el Pokemon que ataco a Wallace – el maestro dragón noto que alguien estaba sobre la cabeza del Pokemon _– ¡el culpable! – _pensó, cuando iba a montar a Dragonite para seguirlo. Un grito lo detuvo

De las ruinas de la casa de Cintia, salía una figura. No era otro que Steven Stone que lo llamaba – Steven, pero que haces aquí – el maestro dragón se acerco a su amigo, pero este le metió un puñetazo – primero Wallace y ahora Cintia, te eh descubierto tu eres el culpable – Lance miro a su amigo con incredulidad pero al verlo bien descubrió que estaba totalmente borracho – Steven escúchame, estas borracho. Soy yo Lance tu amigo, el culpable fue un entrenador y un Rayquaza - pero Steven estaba tan borracho que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía Lance.

¡Cállate! Tu las atacaste tu fuiste, ahora pagaras – Steven saco dos pokebolas – Metagross, Aggron yo los elijo, acaben con ese traidor – Lance no tubo tiempo y saco dos pokebolas – Dragonite, Charizard salgan – llamo a dos de sus pokemons mas poderosos – además de entregarte te probare que soy mejor que tu – grito Steven con despecho a su rival – estas borracho Steven, así que tendré que calmarte – el maestro de Hoem solo rio – inténtalo, usen hyper rayo – los dos poderosos Pokemon lanzaron el poderoso ataque, pero los dos pokemons de Lance se elevaron y esquivaron el ataque.

¡Lanzallamas/Avalancha! – _que son esos gritos_ - se pregunto Cintia, cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos plateados, pudo ver como un Metagross estaba sufriendo por unas poderosas llamaradas, pero también noto como un Charizard estaba muy herido por lo que parecía había sido un ataque de tipo roca – _que esta pasando aquí – _en eso Cintia miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigas que estaban inconscientes alado de ella, luego enfrente de ella estaba un _– ese es el Dragonite de Lance y ese es el Aggron de Steven –_ los dos pokemons estaban asiendo fuerza contra el otro, fuertemente se agarraban las garras mutuamente – rayo de hielo – grito Steven – elévate – Dragonite se elevo lo suficiente, para lograr soltarse de Aggron y esquivar ese rayo de hielo

Los dos pokemons se veían cansados, pero ninguno iba a ceder – _son sus pokemons mas poderosos, tengo que detenerlos – _se dijo Cintia, mientras buscaba entre su ropa una pokebolas – ¡Garchomp usa hyper rayo! – los dos entrenadores miraron hacia dirección de Cintia.

Los dos se acercaron rápidamente hacia la campeona – ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Lance, Cintia asintió – ¿por que estaban peleando? – Pregunto la mujer, el maestro dragón miro con enojo a Steven – este borracho, cree que yo fui el que las ataco -.

La campeona miro a Steven – estas loco, como desconfías de Lance – grito indignada la mujer – para empezar, nos ataco un sujeto que vestía de negro, que tiene como 2 metros de altura y que tiene un Rayquaza, es que acaso eres un descerebrado – en eso Cintia se detuvo, y se tomo la cabeza y es que aun no se le pasaba la borrachera – maldita sea me mata la cabeza, tanto Steven como Cintia estaba borrachos y pelear entre ellos solo causaría mas problemas, en eso las patrullas se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos _– ya era hora de que llegaran – _pensó el campeón de Kanto.

La oficial Jenny se acerco a Lance – que ah pasado en este lugar, por que todo esta en ruinas, parece que hubo una guerra aquí – Steven sonrio de medio lado y cuando iba a decir que el ataco a Lance, este lo interrumpió – fue Rayquaza, al parecer es controlado por alguien mas – la oficial lo miro – entiendo, esto es un avance para el caso, será mejor que me sigan a la jefatura, tengo que interrogarlos, ustedes atiendan a las dos mujeres – grito la oficial a los paramédicos que atendían a Karen y Lorelei.

Pero me duele la cabeza y solo quiero dormir – dijo con cansancio Cintia, el maestro dragón se acerco a ella y la miro con seriedad – entiende este es importante, tenemos que ir – miro luego a Steven, quien suspiro – lo siento Lance – el maestro dragón no cambio su cara – no te preocupes, mejor vamos a la comisaría, para poder estar mañana en condiciones de estar en el sorteo – tanto Steven como Cintia asintieron.

…..

A lo lejos de allí, en una de las costas de la isla un sujeto bajaba de la cabeza de Rayquaza – maldición no estaba allí, tengo que darme prisa, o esa terrible pesadilla se ara realidad – el sujeto miro a Rayquaza – la próxima ves terminaremos el trabajo – el Pokemon solo asintió.

Continuara…

Bien otro cap! XD lo acabe, espero que les guste… je jeje quien será ese sujeto! O.o no tengo idea! XD de hecho me cae mal XD… saludos a lance-lobo, mistyket, princess kasumi 21 y a gasparin el vago que se queja mucho y no sube! En fin, me retiro que es noche y espero que les guste el cap!1 y recuerden los reviews son lo que alimentan al escritor a seguir XD además de su pasión por la escritura.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 Peleas, Celos, Rivales

El sol se empezaba asomar dando vida a un nuevo día en la región de Mirai donde hoy se celebraría un sorteo donde los entrenadores estarían en grupos como prueba de la siguiente ronda del torneo.

Poco a poco miles de entrenadores fueron caminando hacia el estadio principal donde el sorteo se llevaría acabo.

Ash y sus amigos entraron al campo de batalla, donde miles de entrenadores se podían ver – valla ay mucha competencia – dijo el joven de gorra – todos son perdedores – Ash y sus amigos se giraron y vieron a Paul y a Gary que se acercaban – espero que estés listo Ash, por que esta ves vengo por la revancha – el joven de paleta solo miro con desafío a Gary – ¿aun enojado por lo de Jotho? – Gary en ves de molestarse solo sonrío – eso fue hace mucho Ash, ahora soy mas fuerte – Ash no alcanzo a responder, por que de uno de los palcos la fuerte vos de el Sr. Goodshow llamo la atención de todos.

Bien entrenadores, espero que estén listo, el sorteo se ara a computadora y sus fotos saldrán en la pantalla gigante junto a las de sus rivales de grupos – alado del Sr. Goodshow estaba Lance, Cintia y Steven.

El líder de la liga presiono y en la pantalla comenzaron a salir las caras de los entrenadores y sus rivales. Después de 10 minutos, los 64 grupos estaban listos – bien entrenadores ya conocen sus suerte, ahora a pelear – dijo con alegría el señor Goodshow.

Lance le pidió el micrófono al líder de la liga – suerte a todos y espero ver aquí al que quiera mi titulo – todos y todas las entrenadoras miraron a lance con desafío, para muchos era un objetivo vencer al campeón, para eso estaban allí.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a salir del estadio junto a los entrenadores que se dirigían algunos a su primera batalla y a otros que se dirigían a prepararse para su batalla.

Al salir del estadio Ash y sus amigos estaban viendo los horarios de sus peleas – bien muchachos, Ash, Dawn y yo pelearemos hoy en la mañana y May y Max en la tarde – todos asintieron – bien, el primer combate será el de Ash, en el campo 33 dentro de 10 minutos – Ash y sus amigos empezaron a caminar hacia el campo – recuerda Ash, tienes que ganar las 3 batallas para no tener problemas al calificar – Ash solo asintió mientras miraba a Pikachu – tu déjame todo a mi.

Cuando llegaron al campo 33, Ash vio que solo May y Max se quedarían para su pelea ya que Dawn y Brock tenia que ir a prepararse para sus peleas – bien Ash, mucha suerte y acábalos – el joven de gorra le sonrío a Max – no te preocupes yo ganare – en eso may se acerca a Ash y lo abraza – May.. – La joven de Hoem sonríe – es para la buena suerte, ahora ve y acaba con el – Ash quito su cara de confusión y sonrío – claro que si.

Lo que Ash ni may pudieron ver es que cierta pelirroja veía ese abrazo – si tanto te importa, ve y habla con el – la joven pelirroja ni siquiera se giro, ella conocía esa vos – no tengo idea de que estés hablando Aizen – el joven no dijo nada mas – no se supone que tenia un combate en este momento – pregunta la pelirroja a Aizen – es el campo 32, ¿vienes? – pregunto el entrenador.

Misty dio una ultima mirada a Ash, que se dirigía al campo de batalla – claro mi combate es hasta la tarde – respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de ver a Ash, hasta que este se perdió en el pasillo.

May se giro después de que dejo de ver a Ash – que pasa May, ¿por que te giraste así? – Pregunto su hermano – no es nada, solo sentí que me observaban.

…

Mientras se alejaban del campo de batalla Misty y Aizen se escucho una fuerte explosión en el campo 34 – que abra sido eso, se pregunto la pelirroja al ver que del campo salía mucha tierra levantada – su acompañante no dijo nada – oye Aizen te hice una pregunta que crees que aya sido eso – Aizen miro a Misty – que voy a saber, si estoy aquí contigo, aun que viendo la hora, es probable que sea por un choque de ataques. – sin decir mas el joven siguió su camino.

…

El campo 34 la batalla ya había concluido – el ganador es Janvier y Salamence – el joven llamo a su Pokemon y este voló hasta estar alado de el – bien hecho, ahora vamos en busca algo de comida – el joven monto sobre su pokemon y salio del estadio, mientras pasaba por el campo de batalla numero 33 noto un joven de gorra – oye Salamence, quedémonos a ver esa pelea – el pokemon solo empezó a decender ya en tierra, el joven regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola y entro al estadio.

…

Ash entraba al campo de batalla, al ver el pequeño estadio de una capacidad de 5 mil personas, sonrío al ver que estaba lleno de gente, en eso enfrente de el noto a su rival, era una joven de unos 19 años aproximadamente, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos cafés, vestía con un vestido completo blanco y unas sandalias, llevaba un par de lentes de sol puestos – _parece que va a la playa y no a una batalla pokemon _– en eso el arbitro les dice que la batalla ya va a comenzar.

Esta es una batalla entre, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y Noe Asano de ciudad Saffron, entrenadores comiencen la batalla – Noe y Ash tomaron una pokebola y la lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

En el campo se encontraron el Tauros de Ash y el Ryhorn de Noe.

¡Comiencen! – El árbitro levanto las dos banderas y la batalla dio comienzo – ¡envestida! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos entrenadores, los dos poderosos pokemons chocaron el uno contra el otro, asiendo que el estadio tuviera un pequeño temblor por el choque.

Los dos pokemons quedaron pegados entre si mientras trataban de avanzar y vencer a su rival, el choque entre ambos pokemon los había dañado grave mente, aun así estaban bien entrenados y esto apenas comenzaba.

Al Ash ver que los dos pokemons estaba igualada decidió cambiar de estrategia – usa doble equipo – Tauros dio un salto hacia atrás y en eso empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de Ryhorn – no lo sigas con los ojos, detéctalo con tus sentidos – Ryhorn cerro los ojos y segundos después se lanzo contra Tauros, este dio de lleno en el pokemon y lo mando contra el suelo – ¡no Tauros! – Noe sonrío – no todo es estrategia y poder Ash, ahora Ryhorn acábalo con fisura – al estar en el suelo Tauros no pudo esquivar el devastador golpe.

El arbitro levanta la bandera verde – Tauros no puede continuar – Ash llamo a su Tauros – buen trabajo, ahora descansa – Ash tomo otra pokebola y la lanzo – ¡Squirtle yo te elijo! – el pokemon tortuga entra a la batalla, en eso Noe regresa a su pokemon y lanza una pokebola de ella sale un Azumarill.

Ash miro a su retadora – no pensabas que dejaría a mi Ryhorn con un pokemon de agua – Ash sonríe de medio lado y el juez levantas banderas para que comience la batalla.

Azumarill usa chorro de agua – un fuerte salio en dirección de Squirtle que no se movió hasta el ultimo segundo, logrando esquivar el ataque – bien Squirtle usa cabezazo – a una velocidad impresionante, Squirtle se lanzo contra Azumarill que no pudo esquivar el ataque y le dio de lleno – así se hace ahora usa hidro bomba – Squirtle se mete en su caparazón y empieza a girar mientras lanza poderosas descargas de agua que dieron en Azumarill que aun no se recuperaba.

Después de que el ataque termino, Squirtle se quedo viendo a su rival que luchaba por levantarse.

En las tribunas Jan veía la batalla –_ese Squirtle es bien rudo, me pregunto que ara Noe, para vencerlo – _

Rayo de hielo – grito la entrenadora, Squirtle ni esperar indicaciones de Ash salto esquivando el ataque – ¡termina con chorro de agua! – el chorro de agua mas rápido que se aya visto en años dio de lleno en el pokemon de Noe que ya no pudo ponerse de pie – Azumarill no puede continuar – ahora el juez levantaba la bandera roja.

Noe llamo a su pokemon y lo regreso – ahora veras lo que es bueno, ¡Ash! – Noe lanzo la pokebola para que su Ryhorn apareciera en el campo de batalla, Ash simplemente sonrío _– te tengo – _celebro el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

…..

En el campo de batalla numero 34 Aizen tenia una batalla demasiado sencilla, su Drapion ya había vencido al segundo pokemon de su rival, mientras que en las tribunas Missy veía el combate aun que no pensaba en el – _así que Ash y May están juntos, o simplemente serán amigos – _La pelirroja suspiro frustrada _– no debe importarme lo que haga Ash con su vida, yo vine aquí a ganar este torneo lo que haga con su vida ya no me es importante, ese amor de infancia ya se me paso_ – se repitió a si mismas esas palabras, aun que esta ves no creía mucho en ellas.

En eso el Machamp de el rival de Aizen caía vencido – _Aizen, eres fuerte, probablemente el mas fuerte de los rivales que tenga, pero te venceré_ – en eso Aizen le dirige la mirada a Misty y esta le sonríe.

Después de que terminara la batalla en el campo 34, los dos entrenadores caminan fuera del mini estadio – me pregunto como le abra ido a Ash – Aizen levanta la ceja – vamos a ver como termino su pelea – Misty no dice nada y sigue a Aizen hacia el mini estadio.

Cuando llegan ven que Ash iba a la delantera, ya que aun le quedaban dos pokemon, mientras a la otra entrenadora le quedaba su Meganium, pero se notaba que estaba muy cansado – ¡es Squirtle! – grito Misty

¿Es fuerte? – Misty asiente – si lo es, uno de los pokemons mas fuertes de Ash, de hecho con su ayuda logro vencer a Brandon – Aizen mira al pokemon – así que era cierto, ese tal Ash venció el reto de la frontera – tanto Misty y Aizen miraron al joven de chamarra naranja – disculpen, no quise interrumpir su platica, pero en verdad que ese Squirtle es poderoso, desde que entro al campo de batalla, Ash a dominado esta. – Misty asintió – y tú quien eres – pregunto Aizen, mientras veía al joven.

Mi nombre es Janvier, pero díganme Jan y vine aquí a vencer a los mejores, eso incluye al joven Ketchum. – en se oye una pequeña explosión y se ve como el Meganium esta en el suelo – la victoria es para Ash de pueblo paleta – los 3 entrenadores ven como el joven levanta en brazos a su pokemon – sigue siendo el mismo de siempre – Jan solo sonríe y mira a Misty – ¿acaso lo conoces guapa? – Misty mira a Jan – claro que lo conozco, lo conozco tan bien que yo seré la que lo venza – Jan al ver la determinación de Misty empieza a reír con fuerza – me gusta tu actitud, espero toparme contigo mas delante. -

Mientras en el campo Ash saluda a la gente que lo apoya y mientras agradece a las tribunas, nota a una cabellera naranja – Misty – como si estuvieran conectados por un vinculo especial la joven pelirroja se gira y se queda mirando a Ash, este la mira y también mira en los dos sujetos que están alado de Misty –_ quienes serán ellos, será mejor que hable con ella – _

Misty mira al su amigo – creo que es hora de que nos vallamos – dice la pelirroja, al ver como May y Max entran al campo de batalla a felicitar a Ash.

Aizen asiente y Jan le extiende la mano a Misty – suerte en el torneo guapa – Misty solo le sonríe de medio lado – lo mismo digo – y le responde el saludo, después del apretón de manos, Misty se empieza a retirar y Aizen y Jan se dirigen una mirada – _ese sujeto _– Jan empieza a reír – _parece que si quiero vencer a Lance, tendré que vencer a gente muy interesante _– poco a poco su mirada se vuelve seria y dirige su mirada hacia el estadio de la luz _– como dijiste hace unas horas, tu titulo esta en juego, y con ello mi venganza – _Jan se gira y se dirige a las afueras del mini estadio.

….

Ash junto a May y Max, caminaban con rumbo al mini estadio numero 13, donde Dawn estaría combatiendo, cuando llegaron se toparon con Brock que estaba sentado viendo la batalla – Brock, como te fue – el joven criador sonrío – gane ¿y tu Ash? – el joven de gorra sonríe – fácil, gracias a Squirtle – en eso una explosión en el campo llama la atención de los dos y ven como el Mamoswine esta en pie, mientras que un Espeon esta en el suelo derrotado – la victoria es para Dawn – la joven criadora corrió hacia su pokemon y lo abrazo fuerte mente, mientras sonreía a todo el mundo – valla Dawn gano, eso solo me obliga a ganar también, no puedo dejar que mi rival me venza – los ojos de May eran de fuego y esperaba con ansias su combate.

…..

Poco a poco el sol se empezaba a ocultar, para dar comienzo a la noche, las calles tranquilas de la isla estaban totalmente desiertas, probablemente, la gente estaría aun en los estadios viendo los últimos combates del día.

Pero por esas calles casi desiertas un joven caminaba, el combate de su amiga acaba de acabar con una resultado favorable para ella, pero Ash no estaba de ánimos para celebrar y aun que sus amigos insistieron en que los acompañara a celebrar, el decidió tomar un tiempo para el, incluso dejo a Pikachu con sus amigos para estar solo un poco y poder pensar mejor.

Ash se sentía confundido y no sabia la razón, el sabia que nunca se confundía y menos por una persona –_ para que me engaño, se que es lo que me molesta_ – Misty – _todo tiene que ver con ella y no se por que, llevo años sin verla y de la nada aparece en este torneo, con ese sujeto que no se por que me molesta que ella este con el tanto tiempo –_ en eso el estomago de Ash hace un sonido reclamando alimento _– al parecer, pensar en cosas que no entiendo hace que me de hambre _–

El joven checa sus bolsillos y sonríe al notar que tiene algo de dinero, en eso levanta la mirada buscando un lugar donde cenar y para su sorpresa ay un local de ramen abierto a unos metros de el.

…..

Una joven pelirroja estaba sentada en un local de comida – _3-0 en mi victoria y aun así, no me siento contenta, me pregunto que estará asiendo Ash. Lo mas probable es que este en un local de comida celebrando su triunfo, el nunca cambiara. –_ en eso a Misty le entregan su comida – gracias – y sin decir mas agarra los palillos y empieza a comer su ramen.

Ash llega al establecimiento y lo primero que ve es una cabellera pelirroja que esta sentada comiendo un tazón de ramen el joven agacha la mirada _– no puede ser -_

¡Misty! – La joven que estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen se gira y ve a Ash – ¡pero que haces aquí! – gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

Continuara.

Jejeje si algo corto y no me gusto como quedo… pero bueno es de esos caps que nunca hacen feliz a uno, jejeje si todo sale como quiero subiré en 2 o 3 días a lo mucho un mejor cap XD… si pa los fans de AAML… abra de eso el siguiente cap XD

Se cuidan y saludos a memoriesofkagome, lance-lobo, gasparin, mistyket y a toda la banda!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5 Misty es terca, Ash lo es mas

La luna iluminaba las calles de la isla, esa noche había una hermosa luna llena, pero para dos personas que estaban en un local comiendo un buen tazón de ramen la luna era ignorada completamente.

Después de la sorpresa inicial la joven pelirroja se giro hacia su comida y empezó a comer nuevamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con su amigo, así que decidió comer y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Mientras el joven de gorra se quedo mirando a la joven pelirroja y después se sentó a su lado y pido un tazón de ramen.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, hasta que Ash decidió romper el silencio – y ¿como te fue en tu pelea eh Misty? – La joven tomo un sorbo de su ramen, después de terminar con el suspiro – gane – la líder se puso de pie y dejo dinero alado del plato de ramen, después salio del local.

Ash usando su gran capacidad para comer de un trago de comió todo el ramen ahogándose casi en el proceso, sin siquiera terminar de tragar la comida dejo dinero en la mesa y se puso de pie, para seguir a la pelirroja.

Ash no tardo ni 1 minuto en alcanzar a la pelirroja que caminaba tranquilamente – ¿se te ofrece algo? – Misty tratando de sonar fría, pero Ash ignoro el tono de vos de Misty – ¿estas molesta por algo Misty? – la líder se mordió el labio inferior y luego miro a Ash – ¿por que debería estar molesta? – Ash se puso enfrente de Misty y la miro con molestia – eso quiero saber Misty, te portas fría, ¿acaso no somos amigos? – Misty movió a Ash para seguir avanzando.

Yo era tu amiga, pero tú no eras mi amigo. Eh Ketchum – Ash se quedo sin saber que decir ante las palabras de la pelirroja – Misty – pero fiel a su carácter Ash se tomo la gorra y se la puso hacia atrás y empezó a correr para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

¡Misty! – el grito de Ash hizo que Misty templara un poco de rabia –_ sigue siendo el mismo terco, dioses ni Psyduck era tan estresante como Ash, en estos momentos – _la pelirroja se giro rápidamente para mandarle una mirada de furia a Ash, este al ver su mirada sudo un poco – _si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra – _Ash agarro un poco de valor y le regreso la mirada a la pelirroja – que quieres decir que yo no era tu amigo, acaso se te olvida, ¡todo lo que pasamos juntos!.-

A Misty le salio una vena en la frente y no aguanto mas – claro que se todo lo que pasamos, recuerdo las aventuras, los viejas y las batallas, pero después de que me fui. ¡Que paso Ash!, dices que soy tu gran amiga, pero ni siquiera una llamada o alguna visita, no digas que somos amigos, cuando han pasado mas de 5 años sin vernos, es mas la ultima ves que nos vimos yo fui a verte a tu casa – Ash se quedo callado oyendo los gritos de Misty y por primera ves en una de sus peleas no supo que decir.

Misty viendo la cara de Ash, suspiro y luego grito – ves que tengo razón, ahora déjame sola Ketchum, que tengo un torneo que ganar – Misty se giro rápidamente y empezó a alejarse por tercera ves – _Misty, tiene razón eh sido un mal amigo, aun que la extrañe mucho, nunca se lo dije – _Ash miro como la pelirroja se alejaba _– pero no quiero que se valla, ella es mi amiga no puedo perder así su amistad – _Ash por tercera ves empezó a perseguir a Misty - ¡Misty! – la pelirroja ya totalmente furiosa se giro para darle un golpe a Ash y hacerlo callar por el resto de la noche – ahora si Ketchum tu te lo…

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron al máximo al ver a Ash agachando la cabeza frente a ella – Ash.. – el joven levanto la mirada y vio a los ojos a la pelirroja – Misty en verdad perdona, tienes razón no eh sido el mejor amigo que digo ser, pero tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi y quiero que todo sea como antes – Misty no supo que decir, pero Ash noto que la duda en los ojos de Misty – Ash yo – el joven de pueblo paleta se puso rápidamente y tomo a la pelirroja de los hombros, asiendo que Misty se sorprendiera mas. El enojo de Misty había desaparecido y ahora veía una desesperación en Ash, por que ella lo perdonara.

Pero como perdonar tantos años de abandono, cuando se despidieron ella creyó comprender que sentía Ash por ella, pero todo fue un engaño, el se fue rápidamente con otra – _May – _Misty recordó el abrazo que la joven coordinadora le había dado a su amigo.

Otra ves el enojo volvió a ella y se separo bruscamente de Ash – Misty, te lo digo de verdad y de corazón, empecemos nuestra amistad otra ves – Ash sabia que Misty era terca y al parecer no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil.

Misty trataba de no ver a los ojos a Ash, que no se alejaba de ella, de hecho la había tomado de la mano para que no se fuera –_ Ash, en verdad te importo para que hagas todo esto _– se peguntaba Misty – suéltame Ash, estas asiendo mucho escándalo – Misty estaba también algo apenada y es que la poca gente que pasaba por las calles se les quedaba viendo.

Ash miro a la gente que estaba alrededor de ello y comprendió a Misty sin soltarla de la mano la guío entre la gente y la llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo donde pudieran hablar. Caminaron a paso velos y aun que Misty tenía un leve sonrojo por el contacto con la mano de Ash ella en ningún momento trato de soltarse, en verdad quería ver que era capas Ash con tal de conseguir su perdón.

Llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento al ver que no había nadie cerca Misty se soltó de Ash – bien Ash, por que me trajiste aquí – pregunto molesta Misty – vamos Misty, estoy tratando que me perdones y comencemos de nuevo, yo aprecio tu amistad – Misty giro su cabeza indignada – amistad no es precisamente lo que tenemos Ketchum, además quien te dice que yo quiero ser tu amiga nueva mente – a Misty le dolieron esas palabras, pero le dolieron mas a Ash.

El joven de gorra agacho la mirada y Misty lo miro, sintiendo algo de culpa por sus palabras – Misty, en verdad te lastime tanto – _¡si!_ – era lo que quería gritar la mente de Misty, pero al ver Ash así, tan triste no dijo nada. Y se empezó a alejar del joven de gorra, que esta vez parecía que no haría nada por detenerla.

En eso de uno de los campos una persona salio - ¿Aizen? – Pregunto Misty al ver a su amigo salir del campo en ese momento – supongo que estabas entrenando, tu no dejas nunca de entrenar, abecés me pregunto si comes. – el pelinegro no dijo nada y siguió su camino, para el hoy había sido un buen día de entrenamiento.

Mientras Ash veía como ese sujeto estaba alado de Misty – _Aizen, que relación tendrá con Misty, el nunca habla, será acaso el la razón por que Misty no me quiera perdonar – _el joven Ketchum veía a Aizen y a Misty _– no se ve que sea la gran cosa, estoy seguro que si lo venzo Misty se dará cuenta que soy mejor _– Ash empezó a caminar hacia dirección de los dos entrenadores.

Oye tu – tanto Misty como Aizen se giraron – ¿tu nombre es Aizen verdad? – el sujeto miro a Ash y luego a Misty – Ash que quieres ahora – el joven de pueblo paleta ignoro el reclamo de Misty – no es contigo Misty, es con el – en eso Ash saco una pokebola, Aizen solo sonrío, mientras Misty se masajeaba la cien – _Ash no sabes en lo que estas metiendo – _Misty sonrío _– ahora que lo pienso el nunca sabe donde se mete – _Misty siguió a Aizen y a Ash al campo de batalla

Ya en el campo de batalla los dos entrenadores se ponían en sus posiciones – sabes Aizen, estas de suerte ya que pelearas contra el próximo retador al titulo de Lance – Aizen no dijo nada y saco una pokebola y luego Ash saco una - te parece un dos contra dos – la fuerte y grave vos de Aizen sorprendió a Ash, pero este no se dejo atemorizar – me parece perfecto – Ash lanzo la pokebola y de ella apareció Glalie – _valla otro Pokemon que no le conocía a Ash –_ la líder de gimnasio miro a Aizen – _veamos como combate contra Ash – _Misty sonrío _– esto en verdad puede ser interesante. – _

Aizen tomo su pokebola y la lanzo de ella salio un Absol – comenzamos – pregunto el pelinegro y Ash sonrío – Glalie usa rayo de hielo – Aizen miro a su rival – hidro pulso – la bola que se formo de agua en la boca de Absol fue lanzada contra el suelo asiendo que se formara una gran ola, que al chocar con el rayo de hielo se convierto en un muro de hielo – ¿eh? – Ash se sorprendió al ver la muralla de hielo ahora no podía ver a Absol – lanzallamas – Absol subió con gran agilidad la montaña de hielo que estaba frente a el y salto desde lo mas alto.

El Glalie de Ash miro a su rival, pero la luz del campo hizo que perdiera a Absol entre la luz, el Pokemon lanzo la poderosa llamarada que dio de lleno en el Pokemon tipo hielo, que callo al suelo – ¡Glalie! – grito el joven de pueblo paleta – el Pokemon abrió los ojos y empezó a levitar otra ves – cola de hierro – Absol salto y girando en el aire conecto con su cola en la mera frente de Glalie haciendo que este volviera a caer – esto no se quedara así – Glalie usa doble equipo – el Pokemon de hielo se recupero y empezó a girar alrededor de Absol – hidro pulso – otra ves el mismo ataque creo una ola de agua que golpeo a Glalie – ¡rayo de hielo! – Grito Ash, su Pokemon se recupero del golpe de agua y lanzo su rayo de hielo que Absol esquivo de un salto – ¡rayo de hielo con todo lo que tengas Glalie! – El Pokemon lanzo su más poderoso ataque de hielo, pero Aizen sonrío – hidro pulso – otra ola y otra pared de hielo.

Lanzallamas – Ash sonrío – no caeré en el mismo truco, Glalie dispara hacia el cielo tu rayo de hielo – el Pokemon no lo dudo y disparar su rayo de hielo, pero este no golpeo a Absol ya que este no salto como en la ves anterior, si no que disparo su lanzallamas entre el muro de hielo, derritiéndolo y dando de lleno en Glalie que callo vencido.

Ash no podía creerlo ese sujeto había vencido sin mucho problema a su Glalie _– fue suerte me confíe – _se dijo así mismo el joven de pueblo paleta, en eso giro su mirada hacia Misty, la joven pelirroja tenia una mirada seria, como si estuviera estudiando la batalla, después miro a su rival. Que también estaba mirándolo

¡Que me ves! – Pregunto molesto Ash – ¿sabes como se mata un pez? – Ash lo miro sin comprender. Misty comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Aizen – ¡de que te ríes Misty! – la joven pelirroja se tardo unos segundos en tranquilizarse para poder responderle a Ash – tu sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre Ash – el joven de gorra se molesto, odiaba cuando Misty lo llama inmaduro, en eso Misty sonrío al ver el enojo de Ash – los peses mueren por su propia boca Ash – el joven Ketchum tardo en procesar el insulto y luego miro con furia a Aizen – ahora veras – Ash lanzo una pokebola y de ella apareció Squirtle.

Chorro de agua – el poderoso chorro de Squirtle dio de lleno en la cara de Absol el cual no pudo esquivar tan potente ataque, aun así el Pokemon oscuro callo de pie, mientras miraba a su oponente – ataque rápido – Absol se lanzo con gran velocidad contra Squirtle – hidrobomba – el Pokemon tortuga se metió en su caparazón y lanzo su mas poderoso ataque, pero Absol logro esquivar el ataque y golpear a Squirtle que aun estaba en su caparazón.

Cabezazo! – Antes de caer el caparazón, la tortuga Pokemon salio de su caparazón y al tocar tierra se impulso contra Absol – doble equipo – el cabezazo nunca logro dar al Absol, ya que este rodeaba a Squirtle – trueno – la poderosa descarga dio de lleno en Squirtle y este soltó un aullido de dolor – se acabo – sentencio Aizen confiado de su victoria.

Absol se empezó a acercar a su entrenador – esto aun no termina, Squirtle chorro de agua – Absol no alcanzo a girarse cuando el chorro de agua dio de lleno en su cara asiendo que cayera varios metros hacia atrás, casi a los pies de Aizen, el pelinegro miro a su Pokemon y luego a la tortuga Pokemon de Ash, que estaba de pie y parecía querer seguir luchando, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aizen, ya que el pelinegro sintió la emoción de una buena batalla – Absol, acabemos con esto hidro pulso – la ola no se hizo esperar – Ash sonrío – Squirtle a ella.

El Pokemon entro en la ola y el traspaso sin problema quedando enfrente de Absol – chorro de agua/bola de sombras – dieron la orden al mismo tiempo los dos entrenadores.

Al chocar los dos ataques la explosión no se hizo esperar, lanzando a los dos pokemons contra el suelo, pero casi al mismo tiempo los dos se pusieron de pie – rayo de hielo/lanzallamas – los dos ataques volverían a chocar ocasionando una segunda explosión, asiendo que mucho vapor se levantara, Ash sonrío sintiendo que tenia la ventaja ahora que Absol no podía ver a Squirtle – chorro de agua Squirtle – el Pokemon acuático no tardo en localizar a su rival y disparo el chorro de agua.

Doble equipo – Absol empezó a girar en círculos logrando esquiva el disparo de agua y con su velocidad logro levantar la niebla – ahora cola de hierro – Squirtle que no sabia cual era su rival recibió de lleno la cola de hierro que lo lanzo por los aires, muy cerca de las piernas de Ash – ¡trueno! – la poderosa descarga dio en Squirtle y daño gran parte del campo cerca de Ash una pequeña descarga dio de lleno en el hombro del entrenador asiendo que cayera hacia atrás producto de la electricidad - ¡Ash! – grito Misty, ella no espero que Ash saliera lastimado y se asusto un poco al ver como el joven chocaba contra la reja que estaba a sus espaldas.

El joven entrenador levanto la mirada al oír el grito de la pelirroja, con dificultad trato de ponerse de pie, pero su pierna falla y en ese segundo sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro, en eso miro hacia el campo de batalla, donde su Pokemon estaba en pie_ – Squirtle _–Ash se sintió orgulloso de su Pokemon, que aun estaba de pie, aun que ya no pudiera luchar.

Tomo la pokebola de su Pokemon y lo llamo ya dentro de su pokebola Ash sonrío – bien hecho amigo, eres fuerte – en eso miro a Misty que miraba a Aizen con enojo – no tenias que haber hecho eso – dijo molesta la pelirroja a su amigo, este no dijo nada y se acerco a Ash y lo miro a los ojos – vivirá – fue lo único que dijo Aizen antes de tomar su camino hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento junto a su Absol.

Misty al ver que su amigo se fue, se acerco a Ash – ¿te encuentras bien? – Ash sonrío un poco – estaría mejor si me perdonaras Misty – la pelirroja se sorprendió mucho, su amigo acaba de ser derrotado en batalla y además herido en ella y el solo se preocupaba por que ella lo perdonara, la joven líder no pudo evitar sonreírle – eres un terco de primera Ketchum – Ash solo sonrío – tal ves, lo pensare, aun eres mi rival, pero si te esfuerzas un poco, quien sabe tal ves lo considere – Ash sonrío de medio lado, el conociendo a la pelirroja sabia que eso era un gran avance – pero ahora será mejor que te lleve al hospital para que te chequen esa herida – Misty ayudo a Ash a ponerse de pie, el joven de pueblo paleta se apoyaba en la pelirroja mientras los dos caminaban al hospital.

…

Mientras en otro lugar, Lance salía del hospital con cara de mucha molestia, el estado de Wallace seguía igual. Y para su frustración mientras su amigo estuviera en coma, eso no ayudaría a atrapar al culpable. Mientras caminaba por las calles hacia su mansión se topo con alguien – pero que haces tu aquí – pregunto con molestia Lance, el sujeto solo le sonrío – vengo a hacer negocios. Simplemente vengo a eso Lance.

Continuara.

Bien, espero que les aya gustado este cap xD… Ash perdió, valla novedad. Lo bueno es que fue una pelea amistosa… honestamente si eso es una pelea amistosa con Aizen no quiero saber cuando se pone serio XD o.o el prox cap abra mas de la elite y sabremos que pasa en el segundo día de competencias, jejeje algún personaje que quieran ver luchar además de los que eh mostrado, acepto sugerencias n.n se cuidan y saludos a Ai, Lance, Noe, Misty, Mezquino y Gasparin n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6 ¿Genio?

El sol comenzaba a salir dando vida a un nuevo día, pero muchos entrenadores en el centro Pokemon estaban haciendo sus cambios de pokemons y algunos estaban en las computadoras haciendo sus estrategias para el siguiente combate. Uno de ellos era Max.

El joven entrenador leía la información de su contrincante y sonreía – ese sujeto es fuerte, pero aun así lo venceré – el joven se acomodo los lentes y apago la computadora y se dirigió con la enfermera Joy para que le entregara sus pokemons ya seleccionados para su segunda batalla.

La joven enfermera le entrego sus Pokemon y le deseo mucha suerte, pero Max sonrío tranquilo, su victoria no vendría por cuestión de suerte, el estaba seguro que vencería por su gran estrategia, al fin al cabo el joven conocía según sus estudios el punto débil de su rival.

Mientras el joven caminaba noto que en la entrada del centro Pokemon se encontraba Scott, junto a una joven de estatura media entre 1.65 y 170 calculo Max, su cabello era negro un poco largo no lo sabia bien por que lo tenia amarrado a una coleta, la joven vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa futbolera del equipo los persians.

Max no lo dudo y se acerco a Scott, el dueño del frente de batallas miro al joven Max y le sonrío – Max cuanto tiempo, supongo que estas en el torneo – Scott era el mismo de siempre y eso alegraba a Max, siempre le callo bien Scott – si, ando aquí junto con Ash y los demás – al oír el nombre del entrenador de Kanto, la joven que acompañaba a Scott se acerco a Max – Ash, ¿el mismo que logro vencer a Brandon? – pregunto emocionada la joven, Max solo asintió con la cabeza.

Max, ella es Ket, una aspirante a vencer a los Ases de la frontera – Max se sorprendió – entonces eres una buena entrenadora – Ket solo afirmo con la cabeza – en ese caso no quieres una batalla de practica – ket miro a Max y luego sonrío – claro por que no – Scott se acomodo los lentes – excelente una batalla – los 3 empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del centro Pokemon – ¡Max! – el joven entrenador se gira, para ver que Brock se acercaba a el a toda velocidad – al fin te encuentro, tenemos que ir al hospital – el joven de Hoenn, miro a su amigo – ¿paso algo? – Brock asintió – es Ash, Dawn y May ya están aya, será mejor que las alcancemos – en eso Scott se acerco a los jóvenes, vamos en mi carro llegaremos mas rápido – dijo Scott, Brock lo miro y lo saludo para salir todos en dirección al hospital.

…

¡No, aléjate de mí! – Los gritos que se escuchaban en el hospital de Mirai eran del joven Ash Ketchum, que trataba de alejarse de esa enfermera – ¡usted esta loca, aléjese de mi! ¡Misty ayúdame, dile que se valla! – la joven pelirroja suspiro y miro con enfado a Ash – ¡quieres callarte de una ves, ella solo quiere limpiar la herida con agua oxigenada! – Ash miro a la pelirroja – no mientras trae una aguja en su mano – Ash miraba con miedo a aguja – es solo para limpiar mejor el agua Ash, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde – Misty miro a la enfermera – déjenme a mi a este bebe, yo le limpiare la herida – la enfermera solo sonrío y le agradeció a Misty mientras se retiraba de la habitación – haber Ash, no te muevas que te voy a limpiar la herida – el joven de pueblo paleta al ver a Misty, se sintió mas seguro, pero solo un poco mas seguro.

Mira que hacer todo este escándalo – el joven de pueblo paleta al comprobar que solo le estaba limpiando la herida se relajo un poco – sabes que odio la agujas Misty – se defendió.

La pelirroja suspiro – no me refiero a la aguja Ash, me refiero a que tenías que retar a Aizen a una batalla, dime ¿por que lo hiciste? – Ash giro su cabeza – por que quería que vieras que soy mejor – Misty no pudo ver el sonrojo de la cara de Ash – acaso ¿estabas celoso Ketchum? – pregunto Misty.

Ash miro a Misty y cuando iba a responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió - ¡Ash estas bien! – Gritaron las dos coordinadoras al mismo tiempo, en eso las dos jóvenes notaron la presencia – ¡Misty! – grito May y se acerco a Misty y la saludo con un fuerte abrazo que sorprendí a la pelirroja, mientras Dawn observaba a la líder – así que tu eres la famosa Misty, es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Dawn – Misty se separo como pudo de May y se acerco a Dawn.

Mucho gusto, Dawn – dijo la pelirroja mientras le estrechaba la mano a Dawn – oigan chicas, ¿como supieron que estaba aquí? – Pregunto el joven de gorra – en eso de la puerta un destello amarillo se lanza a los brazos de Ash – ¡Pikachu! – grita alegre el entrenador al ver a su mejor amigo – el Pokemon eléctrico esta alegre al ver que su entrenador esta bien – yo le avise a Brock – tanto Pikachu como Ash se miraron a Misty. Pikachu miro a la entrenadora y luego sonrío para saltar a sus brazos.

Hola Pikachu – la pelirroja sonreía al tener a su amigo en brazos – veo que no fue tan grave tu accidente Ashy boy – todos en la habitación se giran y ven entrar a Gary, el joven investigador. Este nada mas mira como Ash esta en cama sin su camisa puesta y con una herida en el hombro – ¿Gary, que haces aquí? – Su rival suspira – tu mama me dijo – en eso Ash se pone nervioso y todos lo notan – mi mama, ¿sabe que estoy en el hospital? – En eso se empiezan a oír unos pasos que se acercan a toda velocidad a la habitación de Ash – o no. – todos miran hacia la puerta.

¡Mi bebe! – todos en la habitación vieron a la madre de Ash entrar con lagrimas en los ojos y dos segundos después estaba abrazando al joven con mucha fuerza – pero quien te hizo esto, mi Ash esta herido, no te preocupes aquí esta mama que te protegerá de todo – Ash trataba de respirar ya que la fuerza con la que su mama lo tenia abrazado le estaba agotando el aire.

A todos en la habitación les dio risa, pero poco a poco empezaron a sentir preocupación por Ash, que ya estaba azul – disculpe señora Ketchum, pero Ash no puede respirar – delia dejo de abrazar a Ash y se giro hacia la pelirroja – ¡Misty! – La madre de Ash, abrazo a la joven con mucha fuerza – que alegría que estas cuidando a mi bebe – Misty se puso roja en un segundo y todos rieron al ver a la madre de Ash.

Ash miro a su madre – mama me avergüenzas – la mujer miro seriamente a Ash – no jovencito, tu y tus locas aventuras solo hacen que me preocupe, ahora dime que fue. Volviste a pelear para salvar al mundo o fue culpa de algún Pokemon poderos, por que estas aquí – Ash miro a su madre – fue en una batalla, un pequeño error mío y bueno salí lastimado, nada grave mama, ya estoy bien. – la madre de Ash suspiro pero luego sonrío.

No tardo mucho en llegar Brock, junto con Max, Scott y Ket. A la habitación de Ash, Ket se presento con la gente que no conocía, ósea todos y anuncio que ella le quitaría la octava plaza de As de frontera a Ash, el joven Ketchum solo sonrío y dijo que estaría encantado de combatir con ella.

Así paso gran parte de la mañana, entre risas hasta que la enfermera les dijo a todos que se callaran que eso era un hospital no un bar, para hacer tanto escándalo – la enfermera, miro la herida del joven Ketchum y le hablo al doctor en turno, este se acerco y examino a Ash y sonrío – al parecer solo es una herida superficial, creo que puedo darte de alta esta misma tarde - Ash sonrío y el doctor salio de la habitación – es genial Ash, así podrás ver mi pelea de hoy – dijo Max emocionado – valla no sabia que la segunda ronda de batallas comenzaban este día – Max asintió – si pero pocos entrenadores tenemos batallas hoy, de hecho la tuya es mañana, contra una joven llamada marina – Ash miro a Brock y sonrío, su segunda batalla seria mañana – y Max contra quien peleas – pregunto tranquilamente Dawn – pues a decir verdad me enfrento contra un sujeto muy fuerte, en su primera batalla de grupo venció solo usando un Drapion, su nombre es Aizen.-

Ash se levanto de golpe - ¡Pelearas contra Aizen! – Max se asusto por la reacción de su amigo pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. Misty y Ash se dieron una mirada – ¿lo conoces Ash? – El joven de pueblo paleta, asintió – es el que me puso en esta cama – fue lo único que dijo Ash.

Max miro a su amigo – fue con el con quien peleaste, dime es bueno – Ash miro a Misty y la joven pelirroja asintió – si, de hecho me venció – a Max le dio un escalofrío al oír esas palabras, May noto eso y se acerco a Max – tranquilo hermano, de seguro Ash se confío ya lo conoces – Max asintió no muy convencido – te equivocas May, ash peleo con todo y ni siquiera pudo vencer al Pokemon de Aizen – May miro con enojo a la pelirroja – Misty, no asustes a mi hermano – dijo molesta May – no lo asusto, simplemente lo preparo – todos los presentes miraron a Misty – ¿para que lo preparas? – pregunto Ket.

Lo preparo para su derrota, no te ofendas Max, pero tu no puedes vencer a Aizen, nadie de los aquí presentes lo pueden vencer – las palabras sonaron muy frías y todos se preguntaron si esa era la misma Misty que conocerían o de la que habían oído hablar, en eso miraron a Ash, que estaba callado.

Eso tu no lo puedes asegurar, no hasta que lo intentes – Max miro a la pelirroja – yo lo voy a vencer, que aya vencido a Ash no significa nada. Por que también pensaba vencerlo a el, yo soy un genio y te probare que ese sujeto no es invencible – Max salio rápidamente de la habitación en eso May se acerco a Misty – espero que estés contenta, lo pusiste nervioso – la joven pelirroja la miro con enojo – solo dije la verdad, Max no puede ganar – en eso May levanto la mano – ni se te ocurra May, que no respondo – tanto Misty como May se vieron con furia y todos guardaban silencio, en eso Misty se giro hacia Ash – como te darán de alta pronto Ketchum, ya no me tengo que quedar aquí – luego miro a May – te veré en la demolición – Misty salio de la habitación, todos miraron a Ash – hijo, por que no nos cuentas que paso anoche – Ash solo suspiro, seria una buena historia.

…

Mientras en el mini estadio numero 21 la batalla previa a la de Max estaba apunto de terminar – ¡Salamence Rayo de Hielo! – el poderoso dragón que volaba por el campo lanzo el poderoso ataque que dio de lleno en Rhydon y este callo derrotado – Rhydon no puede continua, Salamence y Jan son los ganadores – el joven regreso a su Pokemon – eso fue fácil – dio media vuelta y camino hacia los vestidores del mini estadio, hoy tenia una comida con una jovencita muy bonita que había conocido hace poco, así que tenia que cambiarse de ropa, cuando llego a los vestidores se topo con Aizen – miren es el amigo antipático de Misty – el joven de cabellera negra no le respondió – venga tío, no me digas que solo hablas para dar ordenes a tus pokemons – no tengo nada que decirte, al menos en este momento – Jan lo mira y se acerco a el – no te hagas el listo, de una ves te digo, este torneo es mío – los dos entrenadores se miraron, en eso la puerta del vestidor se abrió, dando entrada a Max, que miro a los dos entrenadores y noto el ambiente muy tenso y muy agresivo entre ellos, aun que los dos se veían sumamente tranquilos – ese es Aizen, ¿pero quien será el otro sujeto? – se pregunto Max.

Jan al ver al joven entrenador sonrío – no te da pena pelear con niños – Aizen no respondió solo empezó a caminar hacia la salida de los camerinos, cuando la puerta se cerro Jan se acerco a Max – pibe, ten cuidado con el – Jan puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Max, este bruscamente quito la mano del sujeto – no soy un niño y no se quien seas, pero será mejor que te cuides, por que después de ese sujeto seguirás tu, a mi nadie me va a vencer – Max salio de los camerinos y se dirigió al campo de batalla, Jan solo sonrío – _aun tienes mucho que vivir y mucho que aprender, espero que esta pelea te enseñe a ser mas fuerte_ – alejando sus pensamientos el joven Jan se empezó a cambiar para su famoso cita.

…

El mini estadio estaba lleno ya que el "novato genio" como era conocido Max iba a combatir, sus amigos estaban en las gradas viendo como el joven Max entraba al campo de batalla – desde que llego a esa final en Sinnoh se ha vuelto muy popular – dijo ash oyendo como casi el 90% del estadio estaba con el – en eso Aizen entro al campo de batalla y miro a su rival – Aizen es hora de que conozcas la derrota, se que eres fuerte pero conozco tu debilidad – Aizen miro a Max y luego miro hacia la tribuna y vio a ash y sus amigos – hablas, ¿pero sabes pelear? – fue lo único que dijo Aizen antes de que el réferi anunciara que la batalla debía comenzar.

Los dos entrenadores tomaron su primera pokebola y la lanzaron al mismo tiempo al campo de batalla – Hariyama de Max apareció mientras que Aizen empezó con su Tyranitar – Max se acomodo sus lentes mejor y sonrío confiado – eh estudiado tu tipo de pelea y ahora estas en desventaja – Aizen quien estaba por tomar una pokebola y cambiar de Pokemon, sonrío – ¿desventaja?, no me hagas reír Max – el juez levanto las banderas y la batalla comenzó.

Lo primero que paso es que la tormenta de arena de Tyranitar apareció sin que Aizen diera la orden – ahora quien esta en desventaja – Max miraba el campo pero no lograba ver nada, supuso que su Pokemon estaba igual – esto no es bueno, Hariyama usa remolino – Max pensó que su mejor opción era alejar a Tyranitar de la batalla – giga impacto – Hariyama nunca logro usar el remolino ya que el giga impacto dio de lleno en el Pokemon tipo lucha – ¡Hariyama! – grito Max al ver como su Pokemon se estrellaba con una de las paredes del mini estadio.

El Pokemon tipo lucha se puso de pie rápidamente, antes de que al arbitro lo diera por derrotado – _es rudo ese Pokemon, lastima que su entrenador no lo es _– Aizen veía como Max sudaba y eso que apenas había solo usado un movimiento.

El Pokemon entro rápidamente al campo de batalla – Hariyama usa tu ataque de ola – Max sabia que aun que no viera a su rival por la tormenta de arena, le daría de lleno ese ataque que abarcaba todo el campo – la poderosa ola se movió por todo el campo – cuando el ataque termino Max miro el campo y noto que estaba totalmente mojado y no había rastro de la tormenta de arena ni de - ¿Tyranitar? – Se pregunto Max al no ver a su rival – as aéreo – fue lo único que dijo Aizen.

Por instinto Max y Hariyama miraron hacia el cielo – esperen un ¿Tyranitar volando? – se pregunto Max, pero en eso al tierra de abrió y de la tierra apareció Tyranitar conectando el as aéreo. En Hariyama que por el impacto se elevo por los aires unos 10 metros – ¡termínalo con garra dragón! – Hariyama no pudo reaccionar y Tyranitar lo conecto antes de que cayera asiendo que el Pokemon tipo lucha terminara estampado contra la pared del mini estadio, solo que esta ves el Pokemon no se puso de pie.

Las tribunas que estaban apoyando a Max quedaron en silencio mientras todos los amigos de Ash veían el poder de ese Pokemon – es muy fuerte ese Tyranitar – Ash miraba a Max – _vamos Max, no pierdas la concentración _– en eso alguien se sentó a lado de Ash – sabes que no puede ganar – el joven miro a Misty – aun no termina – la joven suspiro – _siempre creyendo en los demás, nunca cambias eh Ash?_ – en eso sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella y miro a May que la miraba con mucho enojo, Misty decidió ignorar a la coordinadora y seguir viendo la batalla.

Max regreso a su Pokemon y tomo su segunda pokebola, y la lanzo al campo de batalla Gallade entro al campo de batalla, sus amigos sabían que ese Pokemon era la evolución del Ralts que Max había conocido hace tiempo atrás – comiencen – grito el juez.

Como al principio de la otra batalla, la tormenta de arena comenzó a formarse otra ves – bien Gallade usa día soleado – el sol se ilumino con mas fuerza en esa tarde, Aizen miro el cielo y solo sonrío – gracias Max – el joven miro a su rival – ahora Tyranitar usa lanzallamas – Max se acomodo los lentes – as aéreo – Gallade esquivo las llamas y gracias a ellas logro encontrar a Tyranitar entre la tormenta de arena y acercar el golpe, este hizo que el Pokemon roca diera un paso hacia atrás – ahora usa tu combate cercano – Gallade empezó a conecta golpes sobre el Tyranitar, pero este no se movida – si eso es toda la fuerza que tienes estas acabado usa tu poder terrestre – Tyranitar empezó a brillar con una luz dorada, mientras que el campo se empezaba a resquebrajarse – Gallade da un salto para evitar el ataque – ahora pulso dragón – Max mira el ataque – no, esta ves no caeré en tu combinación, usa protección – el ataque dragón choco con el muro verde de Gallade – no esta mal Max, ahora Tyranitar usa terremoto – Gallade no se dio cuenta, pero donde había caído la tierra estaba des hecha, lo que evito que pudiera esquivar el ataque de Tyranitar que dio de lleno sobre el.

No Gallade, esto aun no termina usa puño de hielo – el Pokemon con gran velocidad estaba apunto de conectar sobre Tyranitar pero este, espero hasta el ultimo segundo para lanzar su lanzallamas directo sobre el Pokemon psíquico – Gallade callo al suelo y empezó a luchar por ponerse de pie – se acabo Max, Tyranitar usa bocado – el poderoso Pokemon roca mordió de un hombro al Gallade y luego lo azoto con toda su fuerza contra el suelo, logrando que Gallade no lograra ya ponerse de pie, Max llama a su Pokemon y mira a Aizen y su Tyranitar, este ruge con fuerza al sentir la mirada de Max y el joven siente miedo al ver ese gran Pokemon.

May en las tribunas estaba preocupada por su hermano, ese sujeto era terriblemente fuerte y es probable que Max no lograra vencer a ese Tyranitar, la joven coordinadora miro a Ash – ¿Max aun puede ganar verdad?

El joven de gorra no respondió y siguió en silencio mientras que Misty miraba con seriedad a May, la joven coordinadora molesta por no tener una respuesta re dirigió su atención al campo de batalla.

Max tomo su tercera pokebola y sonrío un poco – bien amigo todo depende de ti – lanzo la pokebola y de ella apareció un Sceptile, el juez miro a los dos Pokemon y levanto las banderas – ¡comiencen!

Max al ver que esta ves no había tormenta de arena suspiro un poco - Sceptile, acábalo usa rayo solar – Aizen miro hacia el cielo y sonrío – hyper rayo – los dos ataques chocaron de golpe creando una gran explosión en medio del campo – ahora hoja espada – Sceptile a una gran velocidad trato de golpear a Tyranitar pero este con sus garras detuvo el ataque – ahora lanzallamas – el poderoso ataque de fuego dio directo en Sceptile y este callo al suelo – demonios, ¿Sceptile estas bien? – el Pokemon se puso de pie rápidamente – debemos evitar esos lanzallamas usa bala semilla – pero el ataque nunca llego ya que Tyranitar lanzo su lanzallamas y detuvo el ataque – que pasa Max, te las das de genio y te tengo controlado con un Pokemon, será mejor que te preparas por que es hora de acabar con esta batalla, Tyranitar usa tormenta de arena.

Max miro con desesperación como no podía ver nada en el campo _– no otra ves _– pensaba el joven entrenador – ahora terremoto – Max no pensó en atacar y ordeno a su Pokemon saltar – error Max, esto se acabo aquí, lanzallamas – Sceptile que salto y gracias a eso evito el terremoto de vio en un segundo rodeado por las llamas – ahora pulso dragón – Sceptile quedo atrapado entre el lanzallamas y el pulso dragón, cosa que ocasiono una gran explosión, Sceptile callo al suelo y no se pudo volver a levantar.

El juez levanto la bandera de color verde – Aizen y Tyranitar son los ganadores – Max regreso a su Pokemon y miro a Aizen que caminaba hacia los vestidores, mientras que la gente aclamaba ahora su nombre. Por los ojos de Max, aparecieron unas lagrimas – demonios, se supone que soy un genio – el joven entrenador no entendía su derrota o no quería entenderla, por que al entenderla se daría cuenta de una gran verdad.

Mientras en las tribunas, May se iba a saltar la barda para ir con su hermano, pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo, se giro y le sorprendió mucho a quien vio allí – ¿papa? – fue lo único que dijo May.

….

La noche se empezaba a poner en Mirai, y la mayoría de los entrenadores estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para el siguiente día de competencia, todo estaba en paz, pero por las calles el maestro dragón caminaba a toda prisa, con el pasar de los minutos se fue alejando de la zona donde el torneo se estaba llevando acabo, llego a la costa y camino hacia una de las bodegas que estaba abierta al entrar a la bodega la luz se encendió.

Te estábamos esperando – Lance reconoció la vos de Giovanni y se giro a mirarlo, algo le decía al maestro dragón que se arrepentiría de lo que había decidido, pero al ver a otras 7 figuras atrás de Giovanni una pequeña tranquilidad le invadió –_ solo espero que funcione – _el maestro dragón miro a los 8 lideres de gimnasio de la región de Kanto y solo espero no arrepentirse de lo que iba a pasar

Continuara.

Primero que nada "!VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!" ahora si, espero que les guste este cap, un agradecimiento enorme a memoriesofkagome, MistyKet y Lance-Lobo este cap va para ustedes 3 que me han estado jodiendo que escriba! Se cuidan y dejen un hermoso review!


End file.
